To Feel Alive
by SimplyConfusing
Summary: Naruto is back from his training with Jiraiya, but in the midst of catching up with his friends the village is attacked. What do Naruto and the Konoha 12 do when they are forced to abandon the village to survive a sudden and brutal war? NH,SS,NT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, To Feel alive is back up and running! (Started a good while back on my old account SimplyEdible)**

**I will try to update frequently, hopefully weekly atleast.**

_I do not own Naruto, though i do own any OCs that may appear, and some jutsu that i have made up for the story._

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Everybody's favourite blonde-haired, blue eyes ninja was slowly making his way home after his extensive training with the well known Jiraiya of the three legendary sannin. Slowly lifting his gaze from the path ahead of him, he could see the outlines of the bustling hidden village: Konohagakure. Sighing to himself he began to wonder how much this place had changed in his absence, along with how his friends; the infamous Rookie 9 and also team Gai may have changed.

'I wonder if any of them will recognise me.' Indeed most ninja's attire change once they became resolved gennin and grew out of their previous ninja gear; Naruto was not an exception, though his change may be more drastic than others. He no longer adorned his memorable orange tracksuit, no. Naruto had grown out of that long ago, but due to the perverted hermits continuous nagging he was not allowed to simply get another made to fit him. Jiraiya had pointed out that the tracksuit was obviously not good attire for any shinobi wishing to be taken seriously. So through some persistent arguments, which often led to Naruto being thoroughly tired due to excessive training which he could not keep up with, even with his insane amount of chakra and stamina.

Naruto's new style consisted of the common black shinobi pants; kunai pouch and leg strapping adorned. He no longer wore the simple blue zori, but he now wore a black pair to match his bottoms Regular shinobi strapping keeping both articles of clothing stable enough for shinobi practise. Instead of the 'Hideous jacket' as Jiraiya referred to it, He now had a fishnet long sleeved top on; over which he wore a tight fitting dark orange short sleeved top with the Uzumaki swirl on that showed off his broad shoulders and muscles that would make any woman go weak at the knee's.

His hitaite that was now black and the material slightly longer (Think Naruto shippuuden) was still in its rightful place; upon his forehead where it was having a hard time holding back his unruly hair which seemed to have grown even wilder in his absence from the village. On each hand he now wore black gloves with a metal place on the back adorning the leaf village's insignia.

As he strolled up to the giant gates of Konoha, his infamous fox-like grin could not be contained. While Jiraiya was talking calmly with Kotetsu and Izumo who happened to be on guard duty, both where glancing at the seemingly matured Naruto before them. That was until he ran over to the three adults yelling something about getting Ramen.

"Naruto! You know very well that Tsunade wanted us to go to the Hokage tower as soon as we arrived, so that means your precious Ramen will have to wait!"

Jiraiya grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt to prevent him from escaping.

"Aww, but I haven't had any decent ramen for over two years!"

Naruto pouted while trying to squirm out of Jiraiya's grip.

"If you want me to tell everyone what happened at the bathhouses in Tikene then carry on-"

He was cut off by a rather surprised voice coming from behind this rather amusing scene.

"N-Naruto? ..."

The Ninja in question and his sensei turned toward the quiet voice.

"Naruto! It is you! When did you get back?"

The all too familiar voice called out. Naruto, upon recognising the voice and the exotic pink hair stuttered out a reply to her question.

"Sakura-chan! I just got back but this old grouch wouldn't let me go until I've seen Tsunade-Baachan"

Naruto jabbed his thumb toward the old lecher, who in retaliation to this simply dropped him while eying how Sakura had grown since he last saw her with his lecherous grin plastered on his face; much to Sakura's dismay.

Naruto rose from the ground rubbing his rear while giving the best glare he could muster to the old pervert. Once Sakura had gotten over her initial shock, she all but ran towards the blonde haired ninja enveloping him in a rather tight hug. Naruto, shocked by this returned the hug while stating the obvious:

"Haha! Sakura, it looks like I'm not the shortest any more"

Naruto pulled back and placing a hand on the top of her head to prove his point He was now almost a head taller than her. Glancing up Sakura studied his features for the first time since his arrival; his once rounded face was now rugged and masculine, though it still held some child like qualities when he smiled his wide grin. His eyes obviously had stayed the same, though now we're in better proportion on his face with his baby fat gone. And his 'Whiskers' as many people called them we're now less defined on his face, this new appearance all in all was handsome, rather handsome indeed she thought to herself.

"Hey, Hey Sakura-chan. Earth to Sakura-chaaaan"

He dragged out the suffix on her name the second time while waving his tanned hand in front of her face. Snapping out of it, Sakura realised that she had been staring blinked several times before replying

"Oh, sorry Naruto; you've changed a lot"

To this Naruto grinned.

"I know, the old pervert made me change but I managed to sneak in some orange!"

Naruto tugged at his dark orange T-shirt with one hand while the other hand was scratching the back of his neck, the grin on his face widening.

Sakura sweat-dropped at the mention of his fetish with the vibrant colour orange, but realised that you can't change Naruto completely no matter how hard you were to try.

"You've changed a lot too Sakura-chan, I bet you're really strong now! Hey! We should train later-"

Before he could finish Jiraiya had smacked him upside the head stating that they still needed to see Tsunade before they did anything else. Naruto sighed, wondering how long the meeting with Tsunade-Baachan would take knowing her she'd want all the silly details and blackmail to use against Jiraiya. Sakura interrupted his thoughts;

"I'm heading there now for my training, I'll walk with you."

To this Naruto perked up and grinned

"Cool!"

Turning back to look at his perverted sensei,

"Well come on Ero-sensei, hurry so I can get some ramen!"

While Jiraiya sighed at Naruto's nickname for him, wondering if he would ever get a shred of respect from the blonde.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**Marie x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I already have up to chapter 20 because of previously uploading them on my old account. Though i have edited a few bits and pieces here and there to try and make the story better.**

**Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

  
**

Just like old times, Naruto barged in to the Hokage's office before knocking and yelling rather loudly;

"Baa-chan! We're back!"

Tsunade's head shot up from its reclined position on her desk where just a few moments earlier she had obviously been sleeping. Jiraiya tried to stifle a laugh at the sight of his former team mate, who at this moment in time could be seen with a piece of paperwork stuck to the side of her face.

"Tsunade-sama-"

The newcomer's voice was cut off at the sight of her 'little brother'. Shizune's mouth was slightly agape, taking in the changed Naruto had undergone while away from the village.

"Welcome back Naruto-Kun"

Shizune smiled at him, Covering up her previous shock she noted the Hokage's appearance.

"Tsunade-sama, you were asleep on the job again weren't you. That's it; I'm taking your 'hidden' sake"

Shizune strolled over to the Hokage's desk and rifled around in a drawer and pulled out several bottles of sake. Naruto then cracked up at the Hokage's face, a pure look of terror that her poor sake was going to be harmed in the hands of this controlling woman.

"But Shizune-"

Tsunade was cut of from her whining with a stern stare from Shizune and an "oink" from Tonton who had followed her in to the office. Sighing, Tsunade turned to Naruto to vent out some of her frustration;

"BAKA, what have I told you about calling me Baa-chan!?"

She yelled while glaring at Naruto was still rather amused by the previous actions of both Tsunade and Shizune. Jiraiya decided to come to the brats rescue, stepping forward;

"Hey brat, I'll give Tsunade the report on your training; you go off and have some of that ramen that you obsess over so much."

Naruto looked at his perverted sensei with enlarged sparkling eyes like an excited child being given candy.

"Really!? Woo! Ramen here I come! Nee Sakura-chan you should come too I wanna hear about everything that's been going on while I've been away."

He looked Sakura with puppy-dog eyes, blinking often for effect. Sakura sighed and was about to turn him down because of her training with Tsunade but she was interrupted by Tsunade herself.

"Sakura you should go with the baka to make sure he doesn't get in to any trouble, Jiraiya's report could take a while your training is cancelled for today."

Hearing this Naruto proceeded to drag Sakura out of the messy office by her hand, obviously too excited by the thought of ramen to even close the door behind them.

Walking in to Ichiraku's Ramen stand, Naruto was met with a strange sight here was the Neji Hyuuga sitting at the bench eating. Now that wasn't what was strange to him, it was the fact that Tenten was the one feeding him. Before Naruto could say anything Sakura cleared her throat, causing the two shinobi to turn around away from their meal.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan Wait, is that Naruto!?"

Tenten stood from her stool so fast she knocked it over and rushed over to said shinobi.

Naruto was shaken from his obvious shock at seeing Neji being fed by Tenten; he scratched the back of his neck while chuckling.

"Yeh, it's me Tenten. Don't tell me you got the ice-cube Hyuuga to melt."

Sakura chose to reply for her friend's sake as Neji walked over to the little group now forming looking a bit annoyed with the blonde.

"Heh, Neji and Tenten are a couple and have been for about a year now."

Tenten smiled when Neji snaked his arm around her waist, silently confirming Sakura's statement.

"Wow, cool!" Naruto replied in his usual hyperactive yet indoor voice, then he realised.

"Hey! Is there anybody else I should know about that are going out?" He asked while glancing at the three shinobi around him.

Sakura realised that, had this been the Naruto from before he left; right now he would be teasing Neji. But he wasn't, and to further her surprise he had asked about other couples 'since when did Naruto care about what goes on around him this much?' she thought to herself. As Sakura seemingly spaced out, Tenten chose to answer Naruto's question.

"Well we're all sure Shikamaru and Temari are an Item, but He won't admit it Even when Kiba saw them at a romantic restaurant together"

She giggled to herself, remembering the slightly pink Shikamaru blundering about 'the troublesome woman' had dragged him there.

"Haha, typical Shikamaru" Naruto said while chuckling at the story.

"We also believe there is something between Chouji and Ino though they have not confirmed it"

Neji stated, speaking up for the first time since Naruto had arrived.

"Really? Woah, good for Chouji I just hope she knows how to cook"

Naruto replied, causing Sakura to snap out of her daydream and laugh along with him and Tenten while Neji just smirked.

"Ahh! Sorry guys but I need some ramen!"

Naruto ran over to a stool and calling to a blushing Ayame for several bowls of Miso Ramen.

"Coming right up Naruto! Good to see you again."

Ayame then shouted the order back to her father who in turn poked his head out from the back and greeted Naruto.

Meanwhile a blue haired kunoichi was busy training at a waterfall she had found, not too far from her normal training grounds that was hidden in a rock formation. The water formed a glowing circle around her petite yet curvaceous body while her lengthy hair flowed behind her with the wind caused by her practise. Releasing her justu she walked over to the remainder of her clothes that were perched on a large rock and proceeded to redress. Deciding that she would train with Neji-niisan later she decided to go for lunch to keep her energy up, knowing that she would need it if she was going to spar with Neji.


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto finished devouring his 10th bowl of ramen he paid for his share and he announced that he was going to head back to his apartment but Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto, you're apartment was needed an elderly man lives there now, Tsunade-Sama had all your belongings put in to storage."

Sakura stated while letting go of his sleeve that she had grabbed before he ran off.

"Oh." Naruto pouted, even though his apartment was small and not the best looking he still liked it, and it was his home.

"Don't worry Naruto she also said that upon your return she'd give you the keys to your new apartment." Sakura said kindly, noting his downwards expression.

"A new apartment!? Cool!"

He started jumping up and down in excitement, his previous downer obviously not affecting him long.

"I'll go see Baa-chan then, Bye you guys!"

And with that he disappeared in a cloud of red and orange leaves, Sakura stared at the spot where he had just been wondering quite how he did it. Neji and Tenten were also surprised at his sudden departure, or more accurately the manner in which he left. The three shinobi shrugged it off as something to ask Naruto later, seeing as when normal shinobi Shunshin they leave behind smoke or green leaves.

As Naruto turned a corner, he bumped in to a blue haired girl, not just any blue haired girl, but Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata stumbled back because of the force both ninja had been walking at she tripped over a ditch in the road, closing her eyes she awaited the pain that she was bound to feel. However the pain never came, because everyone's favourite blonde came to the rescue. As Naruto bumped in to someone he was about to yell profanities about watching where you were going, but he then realised that the person was falling backwards. With his quick reflexes he grabbed the girl's upper right arm and left shoulder to prevent her from falling back. Hinata, feeling strong arms grab hold of her, yet gently she re-opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Those eyes - it was him; he had finally returned from his training. Hinata tried to say something but in the end she did what Hinata does best, and fainted.

"Gah! Hinata!"

The girl simply went limp in his arms.

He looked around frantically for help, but nobody was about since the street they were on was built up of just houses, no shops. Sighing, and with a hint of pink on his cheeks, he picked her up bridal style and carried on towards the Hokage's office.

After getting several odd looks from both civilians and shinobi he made it to the Hokage's tower. Once he got to Tsunade's office he looked at the door, then at the girl in his arms How was he meant to open the door?

He sighed and did what felt right, he kicked it open. Upon entering he realised that Jiraiya was still in the room, though he was now sat in a chair. Kakashi-sensei was also there, seated comfortably on the windowsill with favourite book in hand. Naruto then realised he was getting weird looks from both of the perverted men; remembering that he was carrying Hinata he started to panic.

"Stop looking at me like that you old perverts! She fainted!" a rather annoyed Tsunade, took Hinata from him and laid her on the sofa to the left of the room all the while glaring at the other blonde.

Naruto turned red with both anger and embarrassment as he heard both the grey haired shinobi's perverted giggles.

"Shut up you perves! Ero-sennin don't make me tell Baa-chan about our so called 'pit-stops' around certain places!"

Tsunade walked back over to her desk, glaring at Jiraiya as she heard the last statement of Naruto's ramble.

"Did 'pit-stops' happen to include certain bathing area's, Naruto?"

She asked in a sickly sweet voice, eyebrow twitching, not taking her eyes off of a now sweating Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then suddenly appeared behind Naruto with a hand covering the blonde shinobi's half open mouth.

"Eheh... He meant about all the extra training I gave him right, Naruto?"

Jiraiya started glancing around the messy office for the best means of escape. Naruto's face was now glowing purple because of both lack of air and annoyance, both caused by a certain old man. He stopped mid-bite of the sennin's hand when he heard a soft groan from the left side of the office, looking over he saw that Hinata was stirring.

"Hinata!"

He called out, after having removed Jiraiya's hand from his mouth and getting out of the mans grip with surprising ease.

Hinata blinked several times, waiting for the room she was in to come in to focus. Once she could see properly she realised that she was not familiar with the ceiling she was facing, though her sight was now impaired by a head of yellow hair.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

She gasped, pushing her self up so she was now sitting up against the arm of the couch. Naruto' cheesy grin was plastered on his face, in turn making Hinata's heart flutter. He looked both embarrassed and pleased.

"Heh... Hey Hinata-chan, sorry about knocking you down I was kinda in a hurry to get back here after having some Ramen."

Hinata blinked several times, then realised he had added the 'chan' suffix to her name, which she could not help but blush at. It was now that she noted his new appearance, especially his now manly face and his new shinobi attire. She had to stop herself from staring, knowing it would end up with her fainting... again.

"N-No Naruto-Kun, I-it was my fault, gomen."

Hinata then looked in to the eyes that she had long since fallen in love with, feeling that familiar feeling in her stomach.

"Nah it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going. Hey! You grew your hair!"

He Stated the obvious per usual.

All three adults who had been apparently forgotten by both shinobi were now looking on at this rather amusing scene taking place. If anybody was to walk in right now, they would think Naruto was having a conversation with a tomato. Tsunade smirked while Jiraiya had a certain gleam in his eye, no doubt mentally jotting down the scene for use in his next book if need be. Kakashi had now busied himself with his book again, but no doubt he was listening to the conversation as well.

"H-hai"

Was all Hinata could manage, over the past two and a half years her stuttering around people had practically disappeared, and her blush was less common. But all that hard work by Sakura, Ino, Tenten and even Temari when she visited from Suna was thrown out the window when it came to talking with Naruto. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Like it so far? I have uploaded the first 4 chapters to give you and idea of what kind of story it is. I have up to chapter 20, but im still tweeking some of the chapters. I will upload every few days/a week at most.**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

"Ahem"

Tsunade decided to interrupt to save the girl from another fainting spell, and also just to get Jiraiya and Kakashi to quit their giggling.

Both teens turned around to the cause of the disturbance, and remembered why they were here or in Hinata's case, even more confused.

"Oh yeh Baa-chan, Sakura-chan said something about a new apartment you've got for me."

Naruto's cheesy grin grew and his eyes were full of anticipation.

"Yes Naruto-baka, we had to move your stuff out and clean that war zone you called a apartment for an elderly man who wanted to be nearer to the shops."

Tsunade stated, informing Naruto just why he was moved. She headed towards a cabinet on the side of her office and plucked out two keys from a drawer.

"There's the key to your apartment: No. 105 near the west gate, the storage facility is on your way there; here's the key for your storage room"

That said she handed over a second key that she had retrieved from the drawer.

"Your apartment is near the Hyuuga estate, so I suggest you walk Hinata home after running in to her and making her faint before getting your stuff"

She then moved to sit back down behind her desk and grieve for her poor sake that was taken by that evil woman Shizune.

"Woo! I can't wait to see my new apartment!"

Naruto shouted while doing, what can only be described as a very disturbing Naruto victory dance. He then looked over at the now normal-coloured Hinata and got an idea.

"Hey, Hinata-chan why don't you come check out my new apartment with me while I walk you home?"

He asked while blinking at her with his best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

Hinata looked up with a tinge of pink on her cheeks at the mention of her name, looking in to his now watery cerulean eyes - how was she meant to say no to that?

"Ok Naruto-kun" She silently congratulated herself on not stuttering during that brief speech.

"Cool! See ya later Baa-chan!"

Naruto yelled as he half lifted half dragged poor Hinata off of the couch and out of the room. Using Naruto as a distraction, Jiraiya headed towards the window hoping that Tsunade had forgotten about Naruto's earlier statement. Just as he reached the opposite sill that Kakashi had vacated earlier when he got bored he felt a rather large killing intent from behind him.

"YOU! You were meant to be training him! Not perving on women's bathhouses, don't you do that enough!?"

She yelled as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back in to the room.

Outside the Hokage's office, crying that sounded similar to a ten year old child could be heard. Obviously Tsunade needed something to do since she now had no sake to drink thanks to Shizune. Kakashi sweat-dropped as he heard the screams, but he was smart enough not to attempt to help and continued his walk while reading his beloved book.

As the two teens where heading towards the west gate a huge crash was heard, followed by the warning siren. Each shinobi pulled out a kunai and took to the roofs of the nearest buildings. Hinata gasped while Naruto growled, the south gate had been demolished by a huge snake summoning, not just and snake but Manda. There was Chaos throughout the village; an unexpected attack at this time of day was extremely rare. As the giant snake made its way further in to the village, the brave shinobi of the leaf tried desperately to bring the monster to a halt. Their efforts where in vain, things got even worse when from behind the oversized snake hundreds of Sound shinobi flooded in to the streets.

"N-Naruto-kun! The academy students wont have had chance to evacuate yet!" Hinata pointed in the direction a couple of Sound shinobi where headed in as she and Naruto continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop, deflecting weapons that were sent their way.

"Damnit! Come on Hinata we'll leave these guys to handle them."

He jabbed a finger towards a group of Konoha ANBU who had just appeared, heading towards the mass of sound shinobi that was growing in size.

As they approached the academy they could already see several chunin including Iruka fighting to protect their students, at this moment they were loosing it was two sound shinobi to every chunin. Naruto and Hinata both rushed in to aid them, Naruto making hundreds of Kage bunshin (Shadow clones) in the blink of an eye. Hinata ran at the two sound shinobi who were fighting Iruka, gathering chakra in to her hands she sent a jyuuken strike through one of the shinobi's back killing him instantly. The other shinobi turned around just in time to receive a deadly accurate jyuuken strike to his heart, causing it to stop mid-beat. Iruka just nodded his head in appreciation and ran to help his fellow chunin along with Hinata. Naruto had already taken out 23 Sound shinobi, only loosing a mere 40 shadow clones in the process. He lined his shadow clones around the children who had not been evacuated yet, in total there was 9 children all with fear evident in their eyes.

A Naruto clone knelt down to the children, his gentle eyes somewhat soothing their fear and anticipation.

"Hey, don't worry guys; our ninja would never let anything happen to you lot. I promise I won't let you get hurt."

The children calmed a little hearing these words; each held on to each other and created their own little circle around the known weaker ones among them. All had a kunai in hand, as they had received some training while at the academy. Though they all knew they could do very little but at least try to protect themselves from stray kunai and shuriken as the battle waged on.

Hinata imbedded a kunai in to her current opponent's temple, successfully killing the man with very little effort. As she looked round the playground now turned graveyard for Sound nin she noted a Naruto clone talking to the children while the other clones had them covered from every possible angle. She smiled gently at the fact that he was at least able to calm them down, if only a little. Jumping in the air to avoid a barrage of shuriken and kunai aimed at her, she landed behind her attacker and hit a nerve in his spine with a jyuuken strike, effectively crippling him. Now panting due to her extensive use of chakra, since she had been training all morning and now trying to defend several small children from a never ending army of enemy nin.

"Naruto! There's a break in their forces, you and Hinata need to get the children out of here!"

Iruka turned just in time to deflect a kunai and ran off towards the smug looking nin who had thrown it when his back was turned. Naruto made sure that his clones still surrounded the children with extra clones carrying the children due to their fear and the fact that he could move faster this way. Hinata jumped down to the front of their makeshift formation and started at a steady speed towards the edge of undamaged forest past a section of the south wall that had been destroyed by the large snake.

Naruto was surprised at Hinata's endurance, he could tell she was exhausted but she continued to press on. He knew Hyuuga's had naturally low chakra, and he had seen Hinata do countless jutsu's during her fighting. Naruto was impressed; she had come a long way while he had been away. 'She must have pushed herself to increase herchakra capacity since it's a wall known weakness of the Hyuuga clan.' He thought to himself has he follow her lead through the giant hole that was once a good section of the south wall.

* * *

**Any advice will be considered, let me know what you think. Sorry for any spelling/ gramatical errors!**

**R&R!  
**

**Marie x**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade and Jiraiya had been fighting Orochimaru and his damn annoying side-kick Kabuto for the last half hour. Both teams had received their share of wounds, but Kabuto was healing himself at an incredible rate whenever he got a wound, and Orochimaru would just regenerate. All three Sannin where on the heads of their summons, Gamabunta did not look happy Staring at the giant snake with so much hatred it would freeze and human in their place.

Orochimaru turned to look at Konoha and the damage his shinobi and summons had done. Konoha was now in pieces, all done in such a small amount of time. He smirked; looking over to his two former team mates he started to laugh. Tsunade could not believe this was happening to her village, after the last attack by sound the village had to repair half of their buildings and replenish almost half of their shinobi.

Crumpled building and bodies was all that could be seen, Tsunade kept herself from shredding any tears and turned to focus all of her anger upon the one man that had caused all this, Orochimaru. His cackled seemed to echo through her head as he disappeared from sight, she collapsed.

"HOW COULD I LET HIM DO THIS AGAIN!?" She screamed, mostly to herself.

She felt an arm around her shoulder, and turned to see Jiraiya's bloody face.

"Tsunade, you need to go assess the damage and try to gather your remaining forces."

He helped her up, and jumped down as their two summons left with a grim nod towards them both. She wiped her tears, and realised Konoha had no hope. Though Sounds forced had dwindled and Orochimaru had retreated his forces were still fighting.

"You go to the south fate and take any leaf shinobi you find on your way, away from this place Sound obviously will not retreat until we are all dead. Head to Suna if you can, they can either help us or we can at least help them if Orochimaru plans on destroying them next."

With that, she raced of towards the north gate knowing that Jiraiya would be able to get him and any leaf shinobi he may find on his way out of this now lost village.

They were surrounded, and she knew Naruto knew this fact as well, her Byakugan had seen the numerous clones that he had left in their trail transformed in to twigs and stones. As they came to a clearing they both stopped simultaneously, the remaining Naruto clones gathered around the children. Just as Hinata and Naruto had dropped in to their Taijutsu stances eight Sound Nin of jounin level dropped down from the trees surrounding the clearing. One of the sound nin sent many shuriken and kunai towards the two teens at an incredible rate, Hinata having used up practically all of her chakra only managed to dodge three quarters of the weapons sent in her direction. The weapons she could not deflect or dodge imbedded themselves in to her upper arms and legs.

Naruto turned to see Hinata's face contort with pain as she dropped to one knee trying desperately to catch her breath while she removed some of the abusing weapons. He knew he had to do something, he had 7 innocent children to protect, and Hinata had reached her limit. Crossing his arms in front of him, he bit in to both of his thumbs simultaneously drawing blood from both. He then slid each thumb along the inside of his wrists over identical tattoos, having done that he made a hand seal in and a brilliant blue aura of chakra surrounded him.

He looked up at the sound nin that had thrown the offending weapons and disappeared from sight. Reappearing behind the Sound nin he slit said shinobi's throat with a kunai, before the other enemy shinobi could react he threw the kunai at one of them, embedding it in to his right temple. Disappearing again he reappeared in front of another of the shinobi and ducked under a punch that had been aimed at his face, in return he reached up and twisted the mans neck so far that it broke, his body falling limply to the floor. In an instant Naruto had a rasengan in each hand as three of the remaining five enemy shinobi charged at him, plunging one rasengan in to the man coming from the right, he sent a roundhouse kick at the woman who had appeared in front of him; his kick connected and sent her flying through several tree's. Naruto spun on his heel, using his momentum he jammed his other rasengan in to the second mans gut, sending him spinning in to the forestry.

Hinata noticed that all this time Naruto's blue aura of chakra had not diminished; she was snapped from her thoughts as Naruto called out his next jutsu.

"Fuuton: Reppushou! (Gale wind palm)"

As Naruto shouted his jutsu, he aimed his palm towards another of the enemy Nin, who in turn simply widened his eyes as a gust of wind sliced past him, literally cutting him to shreds. Naruto sensed movement to the right, just out of his line of vision. He ducked just in time to see a Kunai imbed itself in to a tree, turning Naruto's mouth widened. The ninja who had thrown the kunai at him was now being pummelled by several identical brown haired boys, of about 12 years old. Not only that but a young Hyuuga girl was closing all of his tenketsu's while another girl, a red head this time held a hand seal she had obviously captured him in a genjutsu. The last member of their team also had his hands in a seal, which was obviously the reason the man found it impossible to move his feet as they were bound to the ground by thick routes that had sprouted from nowhere.

As the four young leaf shinobi walked away from the tattered body and towards Naruto, he smiled at them. Konohamaru had lost his childish scarf, now he wore a dark red T-shirt with the leaf insignia on each arm and black bottoms with standard blue zori. His hitaite was on his forehead, keeping his unruly brown locks from falling in to his eyes. Moegi now wore attire similar to Sakura's gennin style, though her top was a peach colour and pants were a light brown; her hitaite was around her waist. Udon was dressed in a long sleeved plain black top and long brown shinobi pants; his hitaite was wrapped around his left bicep. Hanabi looked like a feminine version of Neji, both in clothes and feature. She wore similar attire to what Neji had worn as a gennin though she wore it in kunoichi style with her hitaite was around her neck, like her older sisters.

"Heh, thanks for watching my back. You guys work really good as a team."

The four shinobi smiled, though in Hanabi's case it was more of a smirk. The young gennin headed over towards the children to help them calm down and treat any small injuries they may have gained from stray weapons during the fighting.

Naruto smiled at them and looked over to Hinata to see her standing, leaning against a tree catching her breath. He finally noticed how she had changed; her ninja attire was less bulky as it had been when he had left. Hinata had got rid of her large jacket; she now wore a dark purple form-fitting T-shirt with fishnet going down one arm, on the other arm she wore shinobi bandaging around her forearm. Her pants were tight fitting black shinobi style, accessorised with man different pockets that held various weapons. Her zori were now black, and the material on her hitaite which was still around her neck was the same dark purple as her top.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

Naruto's eyes showed the concern he held for the Hyuuga heiress, he slowly approached her over the dead bodies of the enemy nin.

"H-hai Naruto-Kun, I'm just drained of chakra - Gomen"

"Heh, don't be sorry Hinata-chan I saw the amount of jutsu's you used back there, im impressed."

He smiled his foxy grin while scratching the back of his head, a strange feeling stirring in his stomach but he just ignored it. Hinata blushed at his compliment and reverted her gaze to the floor, trying to keep the blush under control.

Naruto walked over to inspect any injuries she may have gained; meanwhile Hinata blushed at his closeness but tried to stay focused. Naruto took out some disinfectant and bandages from his pouch, treating Hinata's upper leg where she had been cut deeply by a Shuriken. Naruto couldn't contain the faint blush that reached his face as he touched her leg; he noted that even though it was muscular as every shinobi's was, it was also still feminine. Hinata's breath caught in her chest when she felt Naruto's hands on her leg, she managed to will away the faint that would surely have happened had it not been such a serious occasion.

As he finished wrapping her leg, he looked up to meet her eyes. When their eyes met the two teens just stared in to each others eyes thinking how beautiful or captivating they were, as if nothing else mattered. Naruto realised that he still had his hand on Hinata's upper leg, he unwillingly broke eye contact and stood up, holding out a hand to help her up off of the fallen tree she was sat on. Both froze in place when they heard a scream;

"Chidori!" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the cliffhanger last time! Mwahaha.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**

**Ok, i'll shut up now :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto's breath caught in his chest, he knew whoever yelled that it wasn't Kakashi, and he only knew one other person who could perform that jutsu.

"You guys stay here and guard the kids, I'll be back."

Before Hinata could argue he disappeared, though not before setting up several genjutsu traps around the group. The gennin gathered the children around Hinata who was still resting from chakra depletion. Udon and Moegi set up complicated traps surrounding the group, close enough for them to know when they we're triggered but not too close.

"Hanabi, check our surroundings every few minutes with your Byakugan. Konohamaru, have your clones spread out evenly around the perimeter of the traps."

Hinata knew she had to do her best in organising a defence until Naruto came back, only when he was back could they move any further away from the village. She smiled towards the children, hoping to give them what little comfort she could at that moment in time.

As Naruto appeared in an unnatural clearing he realised he was right, it was Sasuke who had called out his ex-sensei's signature move. But what caught him by surprise was the fact that he was fighting sound shinobi. The numerous dead bodies of sound nin littered the area around him mounting up to at least 60, Sasuke stood panting slightly in the centre of the clearing.

Sasuke turned to where he sensed movement a split second ago, only to see his former team mate, Naruto staring at him with bewilderment evident in his cerulean eyes. Sasuke felt a mix of relieved and scared, he knew he had almost killed Naruto once but he was back to explain and to ask for forgiveness. True Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru, but not entirely of his own free will the curse seal given to him by Orochimaru in the forest of death had greatly affected his mind and thoughts. The seal had practically made his mind think that it was for the best, and that everything would be fine as long as he stayed under Orochimaru's tutelage.

Though he had trained with Orochimaru, in the back of his head he regretted every moment of it; he regretted leaving his friends, no, his Family. But those thoughts did him no good, as the seal just repressed them and turned his thoughts against him. But when Sasuke had found his new lever of power, after all his training under Orochimaru; he finally had it. Sasuke had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan, not easily nor by simple hard work, but by practically torture. Orochimaru had made him watch many gruesome things that even most ninja would not see in their life time.

Though for Sasuke it was a relief, to know that he was more powerful and he could finally avenge the death of his clan. That wasn't the only relief he got from gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan, somehow his newly acquired form of Sharingan had a side affect with the curse seal he was marked with.

After hours of unimaginable pain endured alone in his quarters, Sasuke was free of the curse seal. He did not know how to explain it himself; it was as if the Mangekyou Sharingan was not a power to be contained by a curse seal. The breaking of the curse seal had allowed Sasuke to think clearly for the first time in almost three years, and he was beyond relieved. The first thing Sasuke did was flee Orochimaru's hideout and head towards Konoha, but on his way he had sensed Sound's forces heading in the same direction as him. The snake must have found out quickly just what had happened to his prized experiment and soon to be new body; Sasuke blamed himself for the ruins Konoha must be in right now.

"Sasuke, why are you here? And killing sound shinobi at that?"

Naruto looked confused yet unwavering as he spoke to his former team mate, he would not speak until he knew just why Sasuke was here, and seemingly helping Konoha.

"I-I'm sorry. There isn't time to explain we have to get away from Konoha, but please trust me I am no longer marked with that blasted curse seal"

He showed Naruto his plain, cream coloured shoulder as proof. He just hoped it was enough to earn his trust for now; they desperately needed to get away from the war zone.

Naruto studied Sasuke's usually blank features, now he could see several emotions he rarely, if ever saw on the face of Uchiha Sasuke. Fear, regret and sorrow were the three emotions that set themselves apart from any others that may have been portrayed on his face at that moment.

"Fine, come on there are some others I told to wait for me a little ahead. But I swear, if you so much as hint that you're going to hurt any of them; I will not hesitate to incapacitate you."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, knowing that Naruto would follow through with his threat, after all this is Naruto and he never goes back on his word.

As Naruto and Sasuke entered the clearing they we're met with two Hyuuga's in similar, yet different taijutsu stances, and a group of three gennin in tree's above them also several shadow clones coming up behind them.

"Nice defence you set up Hinata-chan, but don't worry I'll fill you in on why he's here once we're further away from the danger zone."

Hinata nodded, and reluctantly stepped out of her stance and the younger ninja followed suit.

After three days of intense running, as fast as carrying the 7 children would allow them and acquiring several other leaf ninja they arrived at Sungakure. But this wasn't the Suna that most of the shinobi had seen countless times before; Suna was just what Konoha had turned in to a destroyed village. As Hinata used her Byakugan to scout around the once powerful hidden village she noted a large battle going on; just of to the south of the city.

"Naruto-kun! There are some Suna shinobi still fighting off enemy forces, we need to help."

This was a time of need; Hinata knew there was no time for her stuttering now. Naruto nodded in response and turned to look at the group that had grown since he had met with Sasuke they had thankfully found some of their friends: Team Gai minus their sensei, Anko and Iruka.

"Iruka, Sasuke and Neji will stay with the gennin and other children over by that sheltered rock formation while me and the rest assess the situation and help in any way we can."

Naruto pointed over to said rock formation that would shelter them from the wind.

"Baka, who put you in charge?"

Anko knew Naruto was strong, but she felt that either she or Iruka should be leading this team with their experience. Naruto turned to her, amusement and determination shone in his eyes.

"Do you have a better idea Anko-san?"

He smirked when she had no come back, instead she just sighed. Neji also did not look pleased with the news that he would not be able to join the fight. As the group of gennin and children followed Iruka and Sasuke towards the rock formation, Naruto placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and whispered to him.

"I only chose you to stay behind to keep an eye on Sasuke, and I trust you to be able to handle him. I trust him, but I'm still wary. Also your Byakugan can reach further than Hanabi's you will be able to see the outcome of the battle"

Neji nodded at him, and ran to keep up with the others heading towards the rocks. Naruto turned towards his make-shift team and nodded, his fellow shinobi nodded with determination in return, they all set off at a fast pace towards the on-going battle against the snakes dwindling forces.

Gaara had his hand raised towards the sun; he looked out over the desert; towards the annoying ninja who had destroyed his village. Not only his village, but their strongest ally, how this could have happened he did not know.

"Suna no Shigure(Sand shower)"

Sharp pellets of sand fell to the ground at a tremendous pace, piercing the now screaming sound shinobi easily. Panting for breath Gaara lowered his hand and glanced to his left as he saw a flash of yellow. He smirked to himself as he noticed Naruto and several other leaf shinobi join his remaining forces and the other leaf shinobi that had already turned up just hours before. Jiraiya, Kakashi and the remaining shinobi of the rookie 9, that weren't with Naruto's group had arrived and joined in the effort of trying to save Suna.

Right now Gaara could only see the Konoha ninja, his siblings and Matsuri still standing and fighting. He had sent a good 30 chunin and jounin level ninja to help Konoha when he received information that a huge army of sound shinobi had been spotted near the boarder of the fire country. He did not expect Orochimaru to have anywhere near enough forces to send sound nin to destroy Suna as well just what was this snake possible of?

Most citizens, gennin and veteran ninja had been evacuated to nearby villages where they would hopefully be safe, with instructions to hide out until this sudden war was over. Gaara now had no idea just what was going to happen to his people; he had failed them as their kazekage.

Hinata glanced around the blood splattered sand, she felt terrible, there was no reason for this war, just pure greed and hatred of one single manl Orochimaru. As she gazed over what once was the busy gate of Sunagakure, the only thing that now resembled the once great Suna was the amount of Sand that was inside the village, and also surrounding it. Buildings were caved in on themselves, no doubt due to the enemy and their powerful jutsu's. Everywhere one looked, there was a mix of Sand, blood and weaponry. As she took in all of this devestation, she could not help but think about her own village that had a similar appearence to Suna; Destroyed building, ground littered not only with blood and weaponry but also the bodies of many fellow Shinobi, and even civilians. A tear slid down her pale face at the thought, her village would never be the same, Suna would never be the same.. all because of one man. One sadistic man bent on the destruction of the Leaf and their allies.

Many thoughts carried on plaguing her fragile state of mind as she, her fellow leaf shinobi and their friends from Suna trudged back to the cave that held the rest of their team, the only remaining people of Konoha that they knew to still be alive.

* * *

**Please review so i know where im going wrong or right :) Any ideas/advice is gladly taken on board!**

**Marie x  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my only reviewer so far! DreamingInOctober **

**I will take your advice on board, and im glad you like the story, here's chapter 7 dedicated to you :)**

**Also i have slightly editted the ending of chapter 6. Nothing major, just thought it fit better.. and ended the chapter better than the previous one, so please go back and read it!  
**

**This is just a short chapter, i appologise. I just wanted a little break in all the fighting and depressing stuff.. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"There's an old abandoned village west from here, just large enough for our numbers. I reckon heading there would be our best choice, especially since we have children in our group now."

For once, Jiraiya was taking things seriously and the group were thankful; they knew they had a better chance of survival with a Sannin in their midst. Neji and the others walked up to their group, smiling at the fact that their friends were ok.

Sakura turned her head to the approaching group, glad that her other friends had been able to make it out of Konoha. She almost fainted when she recognised the well known chicken-butt hair style of her former team mate. His appearance was the usual sound shinobi garb, purple wrap and all. His outfit showed most of his smooth chest, she also noted that he now carried a sword.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke understood the absence of the "-kun" suffix when she said his name, and for some reason he didn't like it. Naruto came to his rescue when he explained just what had happened both to Sasuke and how they had met in the forest near Konoha. Jiraiya studied his once cursed shoulder and confirmed it; he no longer held the curse seal to the relief of all the shinobi gathered.

"Looks like we have no other choice, were heading west"

Kakashi was relieved that Sasuke was back under his own pretences and not being controlled by that damn curse seal but decided to keep a close eye on him, who knew what games Orochimaru could have played with his mind.

They were running at a medium pace for gennin because of the 7 young children they had with them and also because of the four gennin's lack of stamina. While they had stopped to set up camp last night, Naruto and the others had insisted on getting to know each of the children. Akamaru was carrying both the eldest and youngest child of the seven; they were to be brothers therefore the older child had insisted he be with his brother. Katsu, the eldest was ten, while his brother Yori was just 6.

Once Katsu had told them his and his brothers names the other children had also come out of their shell. Miu and Ren were a set of twins of age 7, both with similar brown hair though Miu's was past her shoulders due to her being a girl. Ren's hair hung loosely at the back yet spiked up towards the front, though they were almost identical both had different eyes. Ren had stunning dark blue eyes, while Miu's eyes were a vibrant brown matching her hair. Hotaru was the oldest girl in the group being 9; she had her blonde hair cut to shoulder length with green eyes that almost looked blue when the light hit them. Akemi was a shy and reserved girl who only really spoke in full sentences with Hotaru. She had black hair with matching black eyes; her hair was in a low ponytail that went down to her hips. Kiyoshi was the last to talk about himself, he had dark blue hair cut short but with bangs that hung loosely around his 8 year old face.

Katsu and his younger brother Yori were very different in both appearance and personality. Yori was bubbly and outgoing, his almost glowing red hair matched his personality and his green eyes held a rarely seen purity. Katsu obviously felt that his younger brother needed protecting; he was a serious boy rare for a 10 year old to be. Katsu's features were almost opposites of his younger brothers, His hair was a light brown, almost blonde and his eyes were an enchanting hazel colour.

The older ninja had taken charge and assigned others positions while they were travelling. Jiraiya and Shino were at the front, Neji and Tenten flanking them slightly off to the side. Ino and Lee were on the left side of the almost diamond shaped formation, while Shikamaru and Temari were on the right opposite them. In the middle of the diamond was Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Matsuri all with a child on their back. (Naruto - Kiyoshi, Hinata Akemi[A:N Ironic much?Sakura Hotaru, Kiba Ren, Matsuri - Miu) Akamaru was also with them slightly in front, carrying the two brothers on his back. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi were behind them just inside the diamond formation just keeping up with the pace set by the older shinobi. Gaara and Kankuro were flanking the gennin on either side, with Chouji in the middle of the two. Iruka and Anko were lagging behind to cover up and tracks that were being left by the group. Thankfully they had not run in to any more enemy shinobi, and according to Jiraiya they were just a day's travel from the abandoned town.

That night they decided to set up camp in a large cave Neji's Byakugan had come across. Jiraiya, Neji, Gaara, Kakashi and Shikamaru had just finished talking about what they planned on doing once they arrived at the empty village. Naruto and Hinata were assigned to the first watch of the night; sitting just outside the entrance Naruto had just finished setting up defensive traps with Hinata as lookout while he did.

"I hope it wasn't just us who were able to get away from that snake's forces."

Naruto plonked himself down next to Hinata on the ridge metres away from the entrance, giving them easy access to the rest of the group. Hinata nodded in agreement, had this been Hinata just 2 years previous she probably would have fainted by now.

"I'm sure there are others Naruto-kun, Leaf shinobi aren't push-overs after all."

Hinata added a faint smile in hopes of boosting Naruto's spirits, in a strange way it worked. Naruto got that weird feeling in his stomach looking at Hinata while she did her best to cheer him up. She had always done that, always been there in her own way to comfort and support him. He remembered back to her words before his fight with Neji in the chunin exams, her words of encouragement. He smiled back, not his big fox-like grin, but a true smile that others rarely got to see. Hinata blushed as she noticed his genuine smile; she was one of the few who could see past the mask he always put up.

While Naruto was away on his training he had thought things through, mainly things involving his friends and his feelings towards them. Sakura, he no longer held romantic feelings for, he had decided long ago that her heart would only be for Sasuke and oddly he was fine with that. He knew it was only a crush, he had only persistently asked her out because she was the only girl he was close to during his first few months as a gennin. Sakura was his little sister and he'd do anything to make her happy. Lee, well Lee was... Youthfull. But Naruto knew that both of them would risk their lives in an instant for one of their friends. Neji he knew would do the same, even though he didn't give it away so obviously. Though not knowing Tenten as well as he knew the other girls, he respected her strength as a shinobi, and the fact that she was able to melt the ice-cube Hyuuga. Kiba and Shikamaru were like brothers to him, annoying but still family. Kiba was like him, a loudmouth but knew when to shut up and take things seriously. Shikamaru was the brains behind most missions he was assigned to, even if it didn't seem like he cared much about the success. He knew if he needed advice he could go to Shikamaru, even if he wasn't willing to give it he'd make Temari help him. Temari, his best friends sister; he knew not to get on her wrong side especially with that fan she always carried. Naruto felt a bit sorry for Shikamaru, but knew that Temari was good for him even if she did cause him several bruises in the process. Kankuro, though he didn't know him all that well he knew Kankuro was fun to be around, always trying to cheer people up; kind of like himself. Gaara, he felt proud knowing that he had helped Gaara in the past and how Gaara was able to get his village to see him as a human and not a monster. Ino, Chouji and Shino, though he didn't know them as well as he did others he called them friends. He knew that Ino could be loud, Shino impossible quiet and Chouji, well yeah. He knew he would risk his life to save any of them if he could.

Hinata. He had thought about her a lot while he was training with Jiraiya, he always got that feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about her. How she was always there to cheer him up, how she had encouraged him before the 3rd stage of the chunin exams. He saw her as a close friend, but yet unknowingly wanted more. He thought it was just a crush at first, but he didn't get these feelings when he was around Sakura in his early gennin days. Though he knew nothing could happen between them, Hinata being the heiress the one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, and him being the Kyuubi container. But he was sure that Konoha was no more, maybe he did have a slight chance; but the knowledge of if he did want to tell her his feelings he would have to tell her about Kyuubi. Naruto decided to break the peaceful silence around the two.

"How's your training been going while I've been away?"

He cursed silently to himself, he knew it was a lame way to start a conversation, but he was curious he had seen her take out countless enemy shinobi, this was not the Hinata from before he left the village.

"I-it's been good Naruto-Kun, I've trained with Neji-niisan and F-Father, I also carried on training with my team mates and also with Sakura."

Hinata berated herself for stuttering, but at least she had managed to say the sentence with only stuttering twice.

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy once we sort out this mess I'm going to have to spar with you."

Naruto let out a low chuckle at Hinata's face; she had a faint blush and a look of shock.

"H-hai, but I won't be a very good match for you."

Hinata lowered her head from the stars to the floor, Naruto had been training with a Legendary Sannin, how would she be able to keep up?

"Hey, I saw you take out countless guys back there I'd have to watch out in a spar against you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled, he always was good at cheering people up and boosting their confidence, that was one of the many things she admired about him.

"H-how was your training Naruto-kun?"

Naruto slid over so he was now facing Hinata's side in a cross legged position, He grinned at how the moonlight enhanced her features. Snapping back to the present he thought about how to answer.

"Well it was hard, but worth it. I've learned loads of new jutsu's; I'll have to show them you sometime."

Hinata nodded while turning to mimic Naruto's position. It was then that she realised just how close they were, they were less than an arms space apart; she couldn't help but let her blush creep up on to her features. Naruto was lost in her eyes, he had never noticed before but Hyuuga's eyes were usually white; but Hinata's held a hint of lavender in them.

"Oi, you two. It's our watch you can go get some sleep."

Temari appeared at the face of the cave, along with a half asleep Shikamaru being hopelessly half dragged along.

"Troublesome woman."

Shikamaru's muttering was heard by Temari and her eyes narrowed.

"Did you say something Shika?"

Her false sweet tone sent shivers down Shikamaru's back, meanwhile Naruto and Hinata decided to enter the cave for safety they knew what Temari was like when it came to being called troublesome. A heavy thud was heard as they walked through the cave; followed by a low moan that could only be Shikamaru's.

"G'night Hinata-chan"

Naruto whispered as not to wake the others as the two parted there ways to separate ends of the cave.

"Good night, Naruto-kun"

Hinata's whisper was just loud enough for Naruto to hear, he yawned as he rolled Kiba further away from his designated sleeping space; that damn dog didn't half snore.

* * *

**Like?**

**Let me know! R&R!  
**

**Marie x  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter and the next i have tried to concentrate on the fight scene's, describing them as well as i can. I hope you can atleast get a picture of what im trying to put accross. Hope you like it, idea's and advice is welcome.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

The group had risen late in the morning, giving the children and gennin time to recover from the past few days of intense running and lack of sleep. After finishing a large hurried breakfast they were on their way again, Jiraiya informed them that they would arrive at the town late afternoon. Naruto smiled as he looked over at Hinata who was talking gently with the shy 7 year old, Akemi. The weird feeling had made it's way back in to his stomach as he found himself glancing her way more often as they ran. He could hear her talking to the little girl about flowers, obviously trying to keep the poor girl distracted from the speeds they were running at. He peered over his shoulder and noted that Kiyoshi had fallen asleep, he smiled softly he knew that the boy had been talking with the young girls last night until Akemi and the rest had fallen asleep. Kiyoshi was obviously brought up with great respect for people, he had rambled on about god knows what in hopes of comforting the other children.

Naruto had realised last night that the group of children all seemed to know each other somehow, whether they were related or just friends, it reminded him of the rookie 9, he smiled as he remembered the genin years of the Rookie 9, and Gai's team, he sighed as he pumped more chakra in to his legs to help him reach the next branch ahead of him. All his time before he went to train with Jiraiya was spent waiting anxiously for the next mission, hoping it would be something better than a D rank. Looking back now, he wished he could go back in time, and try and prevent any of this from happening, even relish in the lame but safe D ranks he would do with his team, missions that wouldn't put him or his team at any kind of risk. Thinking back to all the fighting, and death that he had seen in the past few days he shuddered, knowing that it wasn't just him who had seen it, the children and genin had seen more anguish and pain than they should ever have to see. Hinata looked across to Naruto, pausing her talk with Akemi. She noted Naruto pained face, it was obvious he was thinking about what had happened in the past few days, their whole village, wiped out, Suna, wiped out. Hinata knew the way he thought, right now he would be thinking about the past, and what he could have done to prevent any of this, he always took a bit of the blame if not all when something went wrong. She sighed internally, it was something she admired about him, but knew it only brought him more pain. Shaking her thoughts from her head, she glanced ahead of herself to plan her next few chakra enhanced leaps, and turned her atention back to the blonde haired shinobi, she let a small smile creep on to her face as she noticed that Kiyoshi had fallen asleep on Naruto's back, she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"W-what are y-you laughing at H-Hinata-niichan?"

Hinata had insisted that the girl refer to her as a sibling, in hopes of bringing the girl out of her shell, she saw so much of her old self in the girl that is was frightening but also endeering, hopefully she could help the girl the way her friends and Sensei had helped her in the past. Akemi looked at Hinata with questioning eyes with her head tilted slightly. In response to the little girls question Hinata pointed over to Naruto, and let her smile widen.

"I was laughing at how Kiyoshi reminds me of Naruto-kun, and how cute he looks when he sleeps."

Akemi let a small smile grace her face, though she was in training to be a ninja herself, she had always thought that all ninja's thought about their duty no matter what. But being around the Konoha 12, which she had been told was what they were called by all the other shinobi nations, she realised that they all cherished their friends and others above all else. Though Akemi was shy, she was amazingly observant and friendly, much similar to Hinata.

The group came to an abrupt halt, mostly due to the huge wall of earth that had started to form in the middle of the group. The front half of the team were forced to leap forwards as to not get hit by the still growing wall of earth. The back half of the team were forced backwards, they formed a semi circle against the gigantic wall of rough rock around the children, hoping to block any attack that could reach them.

(Front half of the group: Jiraiya, Shino, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sasuke and Lee.)

(Back half of the group: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Gaara, Chouji, Iruka, Anko, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.)

Jiraiya cursed, he hadn't sensed the ambush in time. His make-shift team was surrounded by a good 30 Cloud shinobi from Kumogakure, who had undoubtedly joined Orochimaru's forced against Leaf and Suna. He was certain that his group could take them, even if they were all jounin level; what he was more concerned about was the group that had been separated on the other side of the wall. As Jiraiya's group started their battle with the offending shinobi, the other group were being taunted by a further 30 enemy shinobi.

"You might as well give up now, we have you outnumbered and out ranked."

The commanding voice came from within the tree's as the 30 visible shinobi sneered towards the young ninja. Just as the man finished his sentence hundreds of Naruto clones appeared from the tree line, taking on any and all enemy shinobi they could. Simultaneously Iruka, Anko, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto and Hinata charged forward as if they had planned for this. Sakura and the others hung back to protect the children, All ready to deflect any attacks at a moments notice.

"Juujuin bunshin!(Beast Human Clone)"

Two identical Kiba's could be seen side by side on four legs, ready to pounce. Two unknowing cloud shinobi charged towards them as the two simultaneously jumped towards them with blinding speed.

"Gatsuuga!(Piercing Fang)"

The two cloud shinobi could be seen flying away from the spinning Kiba's in to the surrounding forestry. Meanwhile Hinata was surrounded by several men looking on at her with eyes tinged with madness.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a lovely little Hyuuga."

Hinata frowned; it was one thing being called "Hyuuga" in a disconcerting tone that held no respect. But underestimating her was not a good idea, especially when they were this close and surrounding her in a circle at that.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!(Heavenly Spin)"

Hinata rotated at amazing speed, sending the advancing men flying in to their comrades. 'Shouldn't cloud shinobi do their homework on Hyuuga's especially since they were determined to obtain their Byakugan?' She thought to herself while readying her attack for a man who had charged carelessly in to her divination.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!(Sixty-four point hands)"

Hinata's opponent dropped to the floor, mouth agape and eyes showing the amount pain he had just gone through. Hinata gasped for breath, using Kaiten was draining enough, but sealing off all 64 tenketsu's was extremely hard. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, the enemy had taken advantage of the Byakugan's blind spot and roughly yanked her to him as he jumped away from the battle.

"Now, now my little Hyuuga, calm down with the chakra binds you can not harm me."

The creepy hooded figure whispered in to her ear as he attacked the binds to her wrists without hesitation or care. She managed to send her head back with enough force to hear a satisfying crunch, as she had just broken the mans nose. A small grunt was all she got in response, the man only held her tighter now. Hinata did her best to break free of the man's unnaturally tight grip but to no avail, once he had placed the binds on her she could feel all of her energy slip away.

Meanwhile Naruto and the others where busy with their own opponents, though they had defeated more than half most we're running low on chakra. Gaara had put up his Suna no Tate (Sand shield) around the children but was hard time keeping it up while fighting several opponents who had advanced on him and Sakura. Sakura had used up a good deal of her chakra trying to keep advancing shinobi away from the children, her immense strength had demolished the surrounding area and several enemy nin.

Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru out of chakra, panting while launching shuriken and kunai at the enemies, they were absorbed by Gaara's Suna shield as Konohamaru and his friends had aided Iruka in guiding the older nin over to relative safety. Anko was still fighting, though only in Taijutsu as she was also depleted of chakra giving Iruka and the gennin time to save Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru from further damage while they attempted to retreat.

- - - - - With the others - - - - -

Two enemy nin were launched high in to the air by two powerful kicks from Lee, as they soared through the air trying to shake of the pain, they were once again set upon. Tenten sliced at the one man chest, cutting deep, then sent a roundhouse kick to his head sending him back to the ground with an echoing thud from which he did not rise again. Neji attacked the second man with precise shots to his tenketsu, easily closing every one he hit. He simply grabbed the man once all of his chakra points were closed and threw him to Tenten who in turn sent him sailing to the ground with a backhanded punch to his already heavily bruised face. The trio simultaniously turned to their next enemy, who had launched themselves in to a taijutsu battle with Lee, with another Shinobi attempting to snare the green clad ninja in a Earth style jutsu.

Shino was sending his bugs at every ninja who was blown away by Temari's large fan, easily draining them of their chakra and aggrivating the deep wounds caused by the Wind users powerful Jutsu. Shino turned abruptly while ducking a blow from a rather large man, using one hand to balance himself he sent a kick to the mans chin, launching him in to the air where he was caught by many of Tenten's projectile weapons. With a small nod to the weapons mistress, he continued to concentrate on commanding his bugs. Temari launched her fan in to the air as a female ninja charged right towards her, grinning. The enemy nin decided to take advantage of the fact that she no longer had hold of her fan, which was obviously what she relied on for her jutsu's. Temari smirked as the nin had done exactly what she had thought she would, the woman was stopped in her tracks by a shadow user, who held a similar grin on his usually emotionless face. With a flick of her finger, Temari's fan came sailing towards her, only to crash in to the woman on it's way, knocking her clean accross the battlefield with very little chance of recovery.

Kakashi and Sasuke were using their unprecidented speed to simple slice at their opponents, incapacitating them within second and then moving on to the next. Occasionally sending a large fireballs at groups of the enemy nin, only to pick off the survivors with their Kunai and Katana.

* * *

**Im trying to make the chapters longer and more action packed for you guys, so it might take a little while longer to up date. But i'll get them to you don't worry! **

**So how was the fighting? Tried to get the other characters in to the spotlight more, was it ok?**

**Let me know :)**

**R&R **

**Marie x  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**C'mon guys, im quite bummed that i've haven't even hit double figures in reviews yet, but with loads of Author/Story alerts. Any comments are welcome whether it is encouragement or critisizing. Anyway, here's another chapter for you, just a little one compared to the previous ones but the next chapter will be a nice long one as long as i get some reviews! :) Thanks. **

**Enjoy**.

* * *

All of Naruto's clones were being destroyed as soon as he could replace them; the cloud shinobi's lightening attacks were devastating and could destroy numerous clones in one hit. His last few clones were helping Gaara and Anko at the time being, hoping to give the two openings in their opponent's defences.

Another four hooded figures landed gracefully beside the man who held Hinata captive with seeming ease.

"They have done pretty well, but all are on their last legs they are no match for us."

One of the figures, obviously a woman spoke in a slow yet cocky tone; Hinata couldn't help but agree with the man, her friends were strong but not strong enough, she hated herself for thinking it - but it was true.

Naruto looked up to see 5 hooded figures standing behind Hinata who was now kneeling on the floor, watching the fighting come to an end. His vision was temporarily blocked as Anko came flying towards him; he caught her in time and placed her on the ground next to Gaara who had finished his opponents. Gaara's shield around the children had dropped, his chakra was depleted but that did not stop him or the gennin from surrounding their unconscious friends and the children Kunai at the ready.

Naruto assessed the situation; none of the others could fight and stand a chance. He would have to rely on them to deflect any weapons that were sent towards the injured and the children.

The man who had captured Hinata stepped forward and knelt down on one knee behind her, one hand on her shoulder and the other holding a kunai menacingly.

"Well, not to sound over confident or anything, but I think we win."

He knew he had lost all of the shinobi under his command, except for the four standing behind him. But that did not matter, they we're expendable.

"Why don't you come along with us willingly, I'm sure Orochimaru would have some fun experimenting on your little friends."

Naruto glared at the man with all the hate he could muster, he would NOT let anything happen to his friends or the kids behind him. He would fight till he was dead; he just hoped that would be enough to save them.

"Or I suppose me and my friends could just have our fun with you, and tell Orochimaru that you died while fighting us."

Naruto could tell the man was suggesting something disgusting, he was having enough trouble as it was suppressing the will to release Kyuubi on this man but what the man did next made his eyes glow red. The sickly man put his chin on Hinata's shoulder and took her hair in his hands roughly, as he did this he cut her cheek with his kunai and suggestively licked the blood from her cheek.

Hinata closed her eyes when he cut her cheek, but her eyes shot open when he licked her cheek. Surely he would just kill them, and not do... that? She knew Kumo and Sound ninja could kill mercilessly but to hint at that, and with children present she could not bare to think what might happen.

Naruto's fists were clenched so hard that his fingernails were drawing blood; he knew releasing Kyuubi would result in not only a bloodbath but also the chance of his friends being harmed in the process. He calmed himself, and reopened his now cerulean eyes.

"I will not let you harm my friends; I will die before you can touch them with your dirty hands in the way you are suggesting."

Naruto knew there had been cases of sexual assault during the wars, and even on some missions. He couldn't bare the though of that happening to any of his friends, let alone the children behind him.

"I believe you are in no place to order ME around, you silly boy."

With that, the man removed his hood, revealing a head of sickly greasy black hair and animal like slit yellow eyes. He dropped his hand from Hinata's hair and snaked it around her waist, pulling her up with him when he stood.

"She has an unbelievable body, don't you think? Maybe I should keep her for myself."

As the man finished his sentence, Naruto snapped. A bright yellow and orange flash blinded the man for a second, the group behind Naruto was also blinded, but managed to hear the jutsu Naruto whispered:

"Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder god technique)"

The group's jaws dropped to the floor, that technique was a well known technique, belonging to just one man: The fourth Hokage. The Flying thunder god technique was the Fourth's signature move, installing fright in to enemy nations during the war, that technique had earned him the name "Konoha's Yellow Flash" That and his Rasengan had made him one of the most feared shinobi, orders we're given to enemy shinobi to retreat if they saw him on the battle field.

The greasy haired man laughed at the boy's attempt to attack him with an oddly shaped kunai, he had simple moved his head to the side; allowing the kunai to imbed itself in to the tree a meter behind him. The next thing the man saw was a flash of Yellow and orange, then a fist connecting directly with his face. The man was launched back through the tree's surrounding the area, Naruto stood in his place with determination shining in his eyes. The other four hooded figures launched themselves at him, knowing he would not be fast enough to move both him and the Hyuuga girl.

Two Naruto clones rose from the ground just in front of the original, each with a Rasengan in hand. Two of the four hooded figures managed to jump back, but the other two had already launched themselves in to the air, aiming an attack each towards Naruto. Both Naruto clones jumped towards the offending ninja, crying out simultaneously.

"Rasengan!"

Both the shinobi were sent flying towards their allies who had manage to jump back, both with a Rasengan sized hole in their stomach's. As the Naruto clones dispersed the original ran towards the two remaining ninja who had half hazardly caught their team mates. Naruto's kick was blocked by the man on the right, while his arm was caught by the woman to his left. Naruto was sent flying away from the two at an amazing pace, right towards Hinata. Naruto glanced back at the enemy shinobi in mid-air to see many Kunai and Shuriken following his path of flight. Looking towards his landing zone, he saw Hinata. His eyes widened in realisation, he couldn't dodge because if he did she would get the brunt of the weapons sent towards him.

He braced himself for the landing, knocking Hinata over who had tried to catch him to no avail since her hands were still tied. Knowing what was coming Naruto pushed Hinata to the ground and covered as much of her body with his as he could. Meanwhile Sakura and the other conscious shinobi we're sending their own arsenal of weapons, in hope of deflecting them from the two downed shinobi. Naruto locked eyes with a shocked Hinata just as the remaining weapons hit him, imbedding themselves in his shoulders, lowed back and the back of his legs.

Hinata saw Naruto's face contort with pain and glanced past his shoulder, she gasped when she realised that he had taken the brunt of the attack; with only a few stray shuriken and kunai slicing some of her skin open around her shoulders and legs.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as Naruto's breathing grew deeper, she knew the weapons probably didn't hit any major arteries but with the loss of blood and lack of chakra, it was amazing his was still conscious enough to try and grin at her.

"'Cough' don't worry Hina-chan, I wont let my precious people 'cough' get hurt."

Hinata was shocked at the new nickname she had acquired, she had not been called that since her mother had passed away, she couldn't help the small blush that crept on to her still shocked features. He managed a half smile as he raised himself from what would have been an awkward position had the situation not been so serious. As Naruto turned to the smirking shinobi, he saw that the man from earlier was back, and looking pissed. He knew he had to end this before he passed out from blood loss and chakra depletion. He drew his arms up to cross in front of his lower face as his bit down on each thumb, drawing blood. The man and the two remaining hooded shinobi charged towards him, kunai drawn, in hopes of stopping the oncoming attack. Just like a few days previous, Naruto swiped his bleeding thumbs over the inside of his wrists, in turn giving him the same blue aura and extra chakra from before. While his thumbs were still bleeding he performed the necessary seals for a summoning. He slammed both hands down on the floor in front of him; as a result he now had two armoured toads, both standing 6 feet tall with swords readied.

Both toads blocked a hooded cloud shinobi each, while Naruto ducked under the man's attack that was sent towards his neck in hopes of decapitating him. In return Naruto delivered a well aimed stomach punch, and began a combination of amazing Taijutsu attacks. Meanwhile the two toad summonings who turned out to be Gamakichi and his brother Gamamatsu attacked their opponents with a combination of sword and taijutsu attacks. Anko, who had recovered from her unconciousness sent forward snakes from her sleeves, wrapping themselves around the hooded woman who was getting the better of Gamamatsu. Hinata jumped to her feet determined to help, she ran towards the struggling woman and delivered a shocking round house kick that looked as powerful as a chakra enhanced kick. The woman sailed in to a nearby try, sliding to the ground dead since her neck had been snapped by an angry Hinata and several wounds left by Anko's snakes. Gamamatsu turned to help his brother against the final hooded shinobi, both sliced at his sides that had been left open for an attack. Gamakichi frowned as he realised the man was still alive, he pulled back his short sword and slammed it in to the man's chest; received a gurgled cry of pain as blood poured from the now dead mans mouth.

Naruto slammed a Rasengan in to the man who was lying at his feet, as a result he was splattered with blood; but a satisfied look adorned his features. Naruto collapsed unconscious to the side of the man as Sakura and the others ran towards their fellow shinobi having stayed with the children in hope of sheilding their eyes from the gruesome sights that were unfolding. A huge crash was heard as the wall rock collapsed, revealing a tired Kakashi holding his forearm, showing that he had just smashed through the wall with a Chidori.

"We don't have time to treat everyone here, Jiraiya take them to the abandoned town. Shino, Sasuke and I will stay to clear up this mess."

Kakashi could tell they were all tired, but they needed to get away from here as soon as they could, and to the safety of the town Jiraiya had told them of.

All conscious Shinobi nodded and gathered up their friends who couldn't run and also the children, jumping off in to the trees. Shino put a hand on Anko's shoulder just as she was about to leap off after the group, having broke Hinata's chakra binds and was now carrying her on her back.

"Take this bug with you; we'll be able to find you after we are done here."

Shino let a bug hop from his finger to land on Anko's arm that, Anko's face showed both that she was disgusted at having a bug on her, but also amused that Kakashi wasn't the one to come up with the idea and obviously hadn't thought of how he and the other two were meant to find the town. As she jumped of, a now conscious Iruka headed of a split second after, ready to destroy the tracks that we're no doubt going to be left behind by the rest of the group.

* * *

**Please review, to just let me know if your liking it or not? what can i improve on? suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading :)  
**

**Marie x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy, sorry for the delay! Just a bit of emotional stuff in this chappy, no action im afraid! But meh, there will be action soon don't worry :) SasuSaku, NejiTen and NaruHina for you all!**

**I will post the next chapter monday, maybe earlier if i get some reviews for once! :(**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Following Jiraiya's lead the group slowed down to walking pace, the small town was hidden by hundreds of unnaturally thick trees growing too tall for the tops to be seen. The town was set out in a box like form, with large wooden gates surrounding the town with a watch tower at each corner.. As they walked through the main gates that had been left open they noted several small buildings on either side of the main street that ran up towards a large building that resembled the Hokage's tower. To the sides of the large building were slightly smaller buildings, each one story tall but long as if several houses had been joined together.

"Apparently they we're planning on making this the start of a new hidden village, but during the war this place was targeted so they abandoned both the idea and the town. All of you go there and stay there, heal what injuries you can Sakura. I'm going to set up some powerful Genjutsu and traps around this place that should keep even jounin level shinobi away."

With that Jiraiya leapt of back towards the gate and out of site, the group followed his orders without hesitation.

Once inside they noticed that the building was laid out similar to the Hokage's office, it even had sleeping quarters upstairs along with a Dojo at the back. Once Sakura had healed the major wounds the best she could, Hinata had gone round the shinobi handing out her famous healing ointments. As she came up to Naruto she realized that he was sweating profusely and his breathing was erratic.

"Sakura!"

Hinata's yell had surprised Sakura; the usually placid shy girl had yelled as loud as Naruto used to, something that was a hard thing to do. Racing over she saw the reason behind the other girl shout, Naruto didn't look good at all. Sakura knelt down beside the blonde and began to disrobe his top half with the help of Hinata, the latter of which tried to contain her blush as Naruto's perfectly chiselled torso was revealed. Hanabi came over with a bowl of cold water along with a rag, which Hinata took from her with a small smile of thanks before she busied herself with the welfare of her blonde crush once more.

When Jiraiya came back he was accompanied by those who had stayed behind to clear the mess they had left behind. Sasuke glanced towards Sakura but once their eyes met Sakura looked away, busying herself with a large gash on Chouji's arm. Sasuke sighed, he would need to gain back her trust, he just didn't know how he'd have to ask the dobe for help once he woke up.

Thankfully Naruto hadn't been poisoned, he just needed rest neither Sakura nor Hinata knew why his temperature suddenly spiked but they dismissed it was a simple nightmare. By the time everyone's injuries were healed it was the middle of the night, the children, gennin and most of the adults were asleep. Sakura was exhausted but still couldn't sleep so she decided to familiarise herself with the town they would most probably be staying for a while.

Sakura sat atop the roof of a small building near a small stream that flowed through the small town.

"Hey."

Sakura wasn't stupid, she had known Sasuke followed her out here and was standing behind her right now, she just didn't know why.

"Hey yourself."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel something stir in his chest when she dismissed his appearance so sharply, he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I just-"

Sasuke was cut of by Sakura who spoke in a low tone:

"I know your sorry Sasuke, but part of you did want to leave to join Orochimaru in the first place, you can't just blame it all on the seal."

Sasuke sighed as he sat down next to the pink haired shinobi, he would have to tell her his reasons, all of his reasons this time.

"I know, and your right a part of me did want to go, but not for the reasons you think."

He let his sentence sink in, she turned to face him with confusion written on her face and a questioning look in her bright Jade eyes that he had fallen in love with. That's right, it had taken a while but he had admitted it to himself in the end, he had fallen in love with the cherry blossom.

"I left because because I couldn't bare it if I saw anything happen to the family I had managed to find."

He tried not to stutter during his sentence, a small amount of tears had formed in the corners of his eyes; but he'd be damned if he let them fall now, especially after keeping them bottled up so well since his clan's death. Sakura listened carefully, she heard the crack in his voice but stayed silent as to make it easier for him to tell her the real reason for his abandoning Konoha.

"Sakura I left to protect you-"

He was interrupted by a confused Sakura,

"But-"

He cut her off by placing a finger to her soft lips, silently cursing himself for doing such a foolish act.

"Please, just listen I understand if you hate me, I just need you to know my true reason for leaving the village."

When he saw Sakura nod slightly, he dropped his hand to rest on his leg and sighed, there was no going back now he had to tell her.

"I left to protect you, like I said I couldn't bare to see the family that I had just gained be destroyed. Itachi would kill anyone he saw as close to me, just to get me to hate him more to push me over the edge. I couldn't let that happen Sakura; I needed to get stronger in order to protect you all. But I couldn't do that in the Leaf, where I would only grow closer to you all, especially you."

Sasuke sighed, he needed to tell her; it was now or never and he would not let anything ruin what he was about to say, he had waiting long enough to tell her.

"Sakura, Itachi killed the people I loved, and he would do it again just to get to me. Sakura He would kill you "

He looked deep in to her Jade eyes as he continued.

"He would kill you, because you're the one I hold dearest to me. Sakura, he would kill you because I love you."

He silently prepared himself for an angry Sakura to curse and scream at him for lying to her, but it never came. Jade met Onyx as they stared in to each others eyes, Sasuke looking for forgiveness and Sakura looking for a hint of dishonesty, though she found none. He couldn't take it anymore, he slowly leaned his head forward; inching closer, never looking away from her eyes. He captured her soft lips with his own, in a shy kiss something Sakura did not expect. She could feel the nervousness pour from Sasuke as he kissed her. When Sasuke felt Sakura freeze, he was about to pull away from the kiss and apologize, but Sakura started to return the kiss. Sakura snaked her right hand around Sasuke's neck, getting a handful of his surprisingly soft hair. Sasuke wasn't prepared for this and separated from the kiss looking in to Sakura's eyes, he saw the forgiveness in them, and that was all he needed. Sasuke leant in and kissed Sakura with more force this time as he ran his left hand up her right arm and tangled it in to her soft hair while deepening the kiss.

The pair pulled away after what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips, not a smirk but a true smile that few had ever seen. Sakura's heart fluttered when she saw that smile, and hoped she would get to see more of those smiles.

"I never stopped loving you, Sasuke-Kun"

After Sasuke got over his initial surprise of Sakura's confession, he smirked at the suffix she returned to his name. Sasuke raised his head a gently kissed her forehead, sighing he stood up and pulled her up with him.

"We should get some sleep, I'm surprised we're still able to stand."

Sasuke joked while smirking at the face Sakura pulled; it was caught between a pout and a glare.

"I'm not that weak anymore Sasuke-kun"

She knew he hadn't meant it to sound like that, but she thought she'd play with him for a while.

"I know that, but I was using it as an excuse, I can hardly stand."

He smiled, knowing that she was only joking with him He had seen her healing the others, he knew she had grown strong in his absence. Sakura smiled in return and took his hand in hers as they leapt off towards the main building where the others where sleeping.

"Neji.."

"Hm?"

The response Tenten got was soft, and slightly mumbled as Neji's face was buried against her neck, covered in her long hair that she had let down from her usual two buns.

"Do you think.. Y'know, that, anyone else got out? I mean.. besides us that are here now.."

She let her question drift off in to the darkness that surrounded the two as they were camped out on the floor of one of the disused buildings, far enough away from others to give themselves privacy, but close enough to know if anything further happened within an instant.

"You know aswell as i do Tenten, that the shinobi of the leaf do not fall so easily."

Neji felt her become less tense within his soft grip, he knew she had belief in the other shinobi of their village, she just needed the reassurance that Neji always seemed to bring.

"I have no doubt there are others that managed to escape. Though i always have no doubt that alot of our fellow shinobi did perish. But we cannot forget them, else their loss will have been in vain. Those remaining will fight with every last fibre of our beings, against that snake and his followers, those who are not with us any longer will expect just as much of us."

Tenten allowed her eyes to close, she knew Neji was talking about a majority of the ninja, but she also had the irkesome feeling that he was extending what he said, to cover the fact that they had yet to receive confirmation of their Sensei being alive. Her mind automatically shifted to think about Lee, but knew it was silly. He would believe that Gai-sensei was alive and well untill he saw otherwise, and so should she, she believed in the sensei as much as she believed in her team and friends.

After a few minutes, Neji could feel her grip on his arm that she was currently using as a pillow slacken ever so slightly, but her hold was still there. Smiling softly in to her neck he breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he knew she was safe, aswell as the majority of their close friends, for now atleast. With the thoughts about what could happen next, he fell in to a light sleep with images of the past few days still vivid in his memory.

Hinata walked in to the room that she and Sakura had put Naruto in, closing the door quietly behind her as to not wake him. She walked over to his bed with the moonlight pouring in from the window as her only means of light. Once she reached his bedside she knelt down and changed the damp cloth that was on his forehead. She gasped in surprise as a strong yet soft hand grasped her wrist firmly but gently. Hinata looked up to his face to see those cerulean eyes that made her tingle inside every time she looked at them.

"Hey Hina-Chan"

Naruto smiled as he looked in to her shocked eyes and released her wrist unwillingly as she dropped the cold rag on to his chest.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun!"

Hinata picked up the cloth but not before it soaked through Naruto's bloody bandages, Naruto just laughed at seeing a frantic Hinata worry about his bandages.

"Hina-chan, calm down there fine."

Naruto chuckled but winced in pain from one of his previously broken ribs, his wince not going unnoticed by the blue-haired kunoichi. Hinata got up and walked over to the side of the room, using a minor fire jutsu to light one of the candles Konohamaru had found in the basement. Walking back with med-kit in hand, she placed the candle down on the rickety bedside cabinet to allow her to see Naruto's bandages more clearly.

Helping Naruto sit up she refused to let her nervousness get the better of her, she started to undo his previous bandaging with determination alight in her eyes. Naruto winced in pain as the final layer of bandage took some of the damaged skin with it as Hinata removed it.

"Gomen"

'She apologizes too much, but i guess that's just Hinata-chan through and through' Naruto thought to himself. He didn't think it was a downside, but he knew that people thought she was weak because of her shy and quiet demeanor. But if anyone were to see his Hinata-chan in action, they would be suprised in just how deadly the placid kunoichi could be.

'My Hinata-chan, where did i get that from? It's not like she belongs to me.. But how i wish she did, how that little smile that lights up her eyes could be just for me.. Man her hands are so soft!'

A small blush graced the blue eyed shinobi's cheeks as his thoughts continued to plague his tired mind. Hinata looked in to his eyes, to make sure that it wasn't hurting him to much; only to be met with a smile and something in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. As she proceeded to wrap Naruto's well built torso in new bandages she decided to thank him for earlier.

"T-thank you for saving me earlier Naruto-kun, I shouldn't have been so easily t-taken, gomen."

Hinata avoided his eyes as she apologised for her inadequate ability to avoid the man who had taken her hostage, that was until Naruto put his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Hinata, you don't have to thank me for what I did I didn't do it because I had to, I did it because I didn't want to see you hurt. And it was not your fault, that guy was strong, he just got you when you were recovering from using too much chakra at once."

Hinata knew he was being serious when he missed the suffix off of the end of her name, her blush slowly descended in to a deeper shade when she realised he had not removed his hand from her chin.

Naruto reluctantly removed his hand that was causing Hinata to blush darker than most red roses, allowing Hinata to finish wrapping his injuries. After she had finished Hinata replaced the items of the med-kit in to the pouch, and binned the bloody bandages.

As he watched her move around with amazing grace, tidying up after cleaning his wounds he couldn't help but sigh. The time just felt right, and Naruto always went with his instincts, whether it was in battle or in every day life. Whether his instinct was to prove right or wrong, there was only one way to find out, and that was to tell her.

* * *

**Please Review you sexy beasts :) lol Sorry i've had a bit to drink.. =]**

**Marie x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your reviews! In response, here's the next chappy early for you guys :) It may seem like a bit of a filler, but it's not don't worry! DreaminginOctober thanks for your constant reviews! And K.999999999 Don't worry there is a whole chapter dedicated to NaruHina very soon! Either chapter 12 or 13.. can't be bothered to check lol :']**

**Ok enough of me rambling,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Why did this have to happen now, just when they had been getting the village's forces back up to standards since the last invasion when the Third was killed? She had worked so hard on repairing any and all damage that had been left by the traitorous snake the last time he decided to attack. Why couldn't that damn disgusting excuse for a shinobi just leave them be, he already had his lovely little Uchiha brat.

She had just started to plan an all out attack on the snake's forces 1) To retrieve the Uchiha, and 2) as a counter attack from the last time he attacked. But no, that damn obsessive compulsive had to ruin her plans and attack from out of the blue. Now she had no idea where more than three quarters of her shinobi were. She knew that most gennin and veteran ninja had helped to evacuate the civilians; all three groups would go to surrounding small inconspicuous village's and stay there. She knew that the probability of half of her active Shinobi would be dead thanks to the slime-balls forces.

With her now hiding out in a large cave they had found past the south border of the fire country, she had 13 jounin: Shizune, Shibi, Chouza, Shikato, Inoichi, Gai, Kurenai, Yamato, Ebisu, Ibiki, Tsume and Hana. Also 3 chunin: Sai, Izumo, Kotetsu. She sighed to herself, she knew she had some of the best of her forces here with her and she even had several shinobi from Suna including Baki. She had enough faith in Jiraiya for him to have found some of the leaf's shinobi and taken them to a safe place, she just hoped he could come up with a plan or even find them somehow.

Tsunade got up from her make-shift seat within the cave for some fresh air and to check the surroundings of the cave.

"Tsunade-sama."

Shibi, Shino's father, greeted her with respect as he had felt her presence behind him while he was on watch.

"Shibi-san."

Tsunade returned the greeting as she sat down on the ledge of the cliff-face looking out over the expansive forestation below.

"Shibi-san, did you and the others come up with any plan that could help us out of this situation alive?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples delicately to prevent her from getting a headache with the amount of stress she had undergone these past few days.

"The only plan of action we have found worth risking is hiding out in this cave formation until we come up with any further plans or even a counter-attack."

Shibi pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and continued to speak in his placid tone to the Hokage.

"I believe the best course of action is to camp out here, at least until we can figure a way to get in touch with any other leaf forces that have made it out. I already have a large amount of my bugs in the forest searching for any signs of fellow leaf shinobi; I have also sent a generous amount over the mountains towards the north and east past the edges of the borders."

Shibi disturbed Tsunade even more as usual; he seemed to speak without even taking a breath. Tsunade shivered and decided not to dwell on the creepiness of one of her fellow leaf shinobi.

"Good, hopefully we can somehow come out on top of this sudden war. Arigato Shibi-san, I will take over the watch from here."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

With that Shibi entered the temporary home of the escapee leaf shinobi to rest and communicate with his scouting bugs.

xx-xx-xx

"Kabuto, what do you suggest we do about the loss of my new body?"

Orochimaru was not pleased that his prized possession and soon to be new body, Uchiha Sasuke had escaped from his grasp.

"Orochimaru-sama, please let me prep another body in case we cannot find Sasuke-kun in time-

"Tell me Kabuto, if I wanted any other body but Sasuke-kun's, why would I spend almost three years training him?"

The rhetorical question was left to hang in the air filled with killing intent coming from the founder of the Sound village, Orochimaru.

"Who have you sent to deal with our little problem, Kabuto?"

Orochimaru was not pleased, he had spent almost three years training that damn spoiled Uchiha brat, and this was how he repaid him? By running away, back to that damned leaf village. Orochimaru chuckled at the foolish child, he had no home to return to now, and the leaf had long since fallen to his forces with help from Kumo. The only place for Sasuke to go to would be back to Orochimaru, his 'friends' wouldn't accept him back now would they?

No, he was certain they wouldn't, the Kyuubi brat was probably killed by Sasuke to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan and Sasuke would come back to Orochimaru soon.

"I have sent your most capable men to find Sasuke-kun and help him in his search for the Mangekyou Sharingan, and escort him back here safely."

Kabuto pushed his glasses back along the bridge of his nose as he finished informing Orochimaru of the precautions he had taken in insuring the return of his prized possession.

Orochimaru merely waved his hand in acknowledgement and dismissal as he made his way to vent out some of his frustration on some of his subjects. Kabuto closed his eyes and sighed, at least he was still alive with all his limbs intact.

xx-xx-xx

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade turned to the voice of Shibi and nodded to him to continue voicing the concern his usually placid features now showed.

"My bugs have confirmed that there are several leaf shinobi on the edge of the mountains towards the south about 6km from our camp."

Tsunade's eyes widened if only a fraction, it could indeed be a trap but if they we're other leaf shinobi in need of help she would have to do whatever was in her power to ensure their safety, she was still their leader after all.

"Inform Chouza, Inoichi and Shikato that you four will be leaving at sunrise to their location. You are to avoid any situations with enemy shinobi if possible, if there are any signs that it is a trap retreat at once. Make sure you cover your tracks well, we don't want anybody to know we are here."

With an affirmative nod Shibi returned to the cave to inform his comrades of the Hokage's decision and to get some rest for the following morning. As Tsunade turned back around to face the forestation she was joined by a stressed Shizune, who without grace simply slumped down against a rock to her side.

"Tsunade-sama, do you believe Jiraiya may have found Naruto-kun and the others?"

Shizune wouldn't let on but she had begun to see Naruto as her little brother, and cared for him as such. She knew Naruto and his friends could handle themselves against even jounin and special jounin, but Naruto was the target of both Sasuke and Akatsuki. She couldn't help but worry, deep down she knew he would be able to defeat Sasuke if he needed to, but what about the Akatsuki?

"I'm sure Naruto and his friends are the least of our worries, they are the strongest generation that Konoha has seen for many years."

Shizune nodded in agreement, even she and Tsunade had been amazed at some of the things the rookie 9 were capable of. She had witnessed herself how effective the new batch of the Ino-Shika-Chou formation had become, especially with Shikamaru's brains, Ino's medical knowledge and Chouji's brute force and protectiveness of his friends. She also knew that team 10 were a known force to be reckoned with even outside of the village, Kiba had become one of the strongest in his clan, that said so had Shino and with his intellect he could keep Kiba in line in most situations. Hinata had surprised Shizune the most out of the rookie 9; she had seen how dedicated to training she had become when her blonde crush had left on the training mission with Jiraiya. Hinata had been training with both Haishi, Neji and even herself and Tsunade on regular occasions. That said Sakura had also surprised her, with the dedication she had shown to becoming a Med-nin. Within a couple of years she could easily match her own skills, and she believed that given time she would be as good, if not dare she say, stronger than Tsunade.

Thinking about the rookie 9 her thoughts moved on to team Gai, who had grown as much as the 9 and even become part of 'the group' despite the age gap. Neji had become kinder, even though he still held up the cold demeanour he was friendly with those of the rookie 9 and people close to him. His relationship with Hinata had gown leaps and bounds since the chunin exams; they had become almost brother and sister despite being only cousins. Though Neji would not admit it, he was very protective over his younger cousin but that would be where Tenten helped. She would distract Neji to free Hinata from her over protective cousin that in turn had seen the two grow closer Tenten now being Neji's girlfriend for the past year. Lee had taken it upon his self to yell about the 'youthfulness' his team mates were showing and that in turn earned him a trip to the hospital looking like a red blotchy pin cushion. Lee had also grown, Gai would gladly admit that Lee had given him a run for his money several times when only Gai had had his weights on which in turn led to more yelling of 'youthfulness'. Though she had gladly noticed that the girls of the Rookie 9 and his own team mate Tenten had seen to it that he did not take after Gai, too much.

After some harmful threats about detaching his 'youthfulness' from him via methods unknown he had agreed to the changes forced upon him. He still held his shining bowl-cut hair style proud, but they had managed to change his attire. He now wore a black spandex-suit and his chunin vest open with dark green leg warmers; she had to admit he looked a hell of a lot better. Tenten herself had grown as a kunoichi, and was even asked to give lessons on weapon throwing to the academy students, though not permanently she had visited often much to the excitement of the children. Shizune laughed at a rather recent memory of the girl and her weapons. Tenten had dragged Lee to one of her lessons and allowed the children to practise their aim on a moving target. Though she had a trick up her sleeve, she had made Lee where weights of five times what he usually does and also gave him a weighted jacked to wear. But being Tenten, she also had him use only his arms to move, convincing him that he would be 'helping the youthfulness of Konoha in becoming great shinobi' if he did as she said.

Tenten of course would not wish... Too much harm to her team mate, so she had the children use blunt weapons designed for practise that would simply bruise the target. Though still painful it was much better than being turned in to a pin cushion again.

Shizune still held the vision of a black and blue Rock Lee in the 'good guy' pose ranting about 'youthfulness', she shuddered; maybe he hadn't changed that much.

"I know they will be alright, but I just worry about Naruto-kun, especially when he has the added threat of Akatsuki."

Tsunade nodded, understanding her apprentices concern not that she wasn't concerned about it herself.

"Don't worry Shizune; Jiraiya informed me that Naruto-kun could give him a run for his money, easily at that."

Shizune's eyes widened to the shape of saucers, could Naruto have improved that much over the two and a half years spent training with the old pervert?

She smiled remembering one Naruto's sayings; "Never underestimate me" She sighed, he would be ok, and he would make sure his friends were as well. Getting up from her slouching position she walked over to Tsunade's position and stood with her hands on her hips, looking down upon the blonde.

"You need to get some sleep."

Tsunade frowned, what was she, 8? Turning to look at Shizune he noticed the look she was being given and sighed, there was no fighting with Shizune when she had her mind set and her hands on her hips. She shivered when she remembered last time she had gone against Shizune, lets just say she would never see Lanterns in the same way again; they could hurt.

Getting up she nodded towards Shizune and entered the cave, she just hoped that what she said was true; no, she wouldn't underestimate him, not again. She knew Naruto was alive and well, and that he would do his best for any Leaf shinobi he may come across. With that determined in her mind she slipped in to her dreamland of sake and hurting poor Jiraiya, just for fun.

* * *

**Now we've caught up with some of the other survivors, back to the rest in the next chapter which will be up soon!**

**Please review, i'll give you oreo's?**

**Marie x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okk Here, have some major NaruHina :] You know you love it. Aww so cute aren't they?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey Hina-chan, can I tell you something? I've been meaning to for a while now, i mean Sakura and Kakashi already know, and i've decided that those close to me should know what they are associating themselves with when it comes to me."

She could see the nervousness in Naruto's eyes and decided to make whatever it was he had to tell her easier on him.

"S-sure Naruto-kun"

Naruto patted the edge of his bed as he pushed himself in to a sitting position against the headboard of the bed. Hinata willed down her blush to keep it from becoming too obvious from both sitting on Naruto's bed, and that he had said she was close to him, close enough to tell her something that was obviously deeply important to him. She made her way over the edge of his bed and sat down hesitantly, peering in to the eyes of the person her heart would never give up on, those oceans of blue never ceased to capture her attention no matter the situation.

"Well, uh-"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out the best way to start the conversation he hadn't thought this far in to it. Hinata just waited patiently for him, she knew It must be something big to cause him to be this nervous in turn she was getting nervous herself, what could it be that was so important for him to tell her?

"You know the story of Kyuubi, right?"

Hinata nodded, not knowing quite where he was going with the conversation. Naruto sighed; he really should have thought this through more.

"Well The fourth didn't actually kill it, they just taught us that in academy as to not scare us."

Hinata nodded again slowly, they had been taught a lie in the academy?

"The Kyuubi was too powerful to be killed, so they sealed it."

Hinata still couldn't see what he was getting at and the confusion on her face made that obvious to Naruto too.

"W-what do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"I mean, they sealed the Kyuubi because they couldn't kill it. The fourth was forced to seal it inside a new born child."

Hinata gasped; how they could do that to a child she did not know. But it made sense, the child's chakra paths wouldn't have been formed fully yet - so it wouldn't have caused them pain as it would have, had they sealed it inside an adult.

"Hinata, you know when my birthday is right?"

Of course she knew, it was October 10th, the same day as the Kyuubi had attacked, her eyes glistened from tears as she pieced it all together in her head; Naruto had been the child that had had the Kyuubi sealed inside them? She quickly realised that the Kyuubi was the reason Naruto was treated so badly by some of the villagers and even some of the shinobi in the village.

"Heh, guess you figured it by the look on your face."

Though sounding a little downtrodden Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head, he didn't know what to do damnit he should have thought this out more thoroughly.

"I-I understand if you hate me like some of the villagers, but I just want you to know that I'm me, and not the Kyuubi."

Naruto was shocked when he felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around his neck, and a head rested on his shoulder; he could feel her tears on his skin.

"I-I know your not the K-Kyuubi, you keep everyone safe from it. You are yourself, Naruto-kun"

Naruto let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, he returned the hug as he awkwardly put his arms around Hinata's lower back. Hinata couldn't believe that she hadn't fainted yet, and she was glad she was in Naruto's arms! She could barely believe it.

"Thank you Hina-chan, you don't know how much that means to me."

He was so relieved; his stomach was doing back flips just by having her in such a close proximity. As they pulled back awkwardly from the long hug, Naruto decided he could now tell her his other secret, one that nobody else knew about, one that he had figured out during his training.

As Hinata stood up from his bed he decided to make his move, slipping his legs off of the edge of the bed and standing up, he looked in to her lavender eyes.

"There's something else that I need to tell you, uh can we go on the balcony? It's kinda hot in here Heh"

It was warm in the room, but that hug had got both of them so flushed that they were radiating their own heat as if they were radiators. Hinata nodded, relieved that he hadn't said anything about her major blush.

Naruto opened the door to the balcony, it wasn't too big, but also wasn't exactly small. The balcony had an amazing view of the forestry behind the small town, and also a perfect place to see the stars from. Hinata gasped at the beauty of the site and all but ran towards the railing, looking out at the stars she felt content. Meanwhile Naruto was just behind her, marvelling at the way the moonlight extenuated Hinata's natural beauty that he had fallen for. Yep, he admitted it to himself; He had fallen for the shy Hyuuga heiress. Now all he had to do was tell her, he knew he'd probably get rejected but it just felt right he couldn't keep it bottled up any longer.

Naruto came up to the edge of the balcony and rested his folded arms on the railing; he leant forwards and looked up towards the night sky.

"Hinata-chan."

His deep voice broke Hinata from her reverie, she turned her head so she could see his handsome face. Naruto noticed movement in the corner of his eye and turned to face Hinata, leaning on one arm against the railing. He leant forward a fraction so he could see her face more clearly, and prepared himself mentally for what he was about to tell her.

She loved the way he said her name with that low but soft voice of his, as he inched closer and readied himself to speak Hinata gained control over her blush and listened intently.

"I- Uh."

She could tell this was obviously something hard for him to say, so she decided to stay silent and let him speak without any interruptions. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Well, while I was away training I Y'know thought of home a lot. And well, uh certain people like my friends and that."

She had no idea where this was going, was this still about the Kyuubi did he want help telling them as well?

"I-uh starting thinking about how I saw everyone, like Kiba and Shikamaru are like my annoying brothers, ne?"

Hinata nodded understandingly; though Shikamaru always called Naruto "Troublesome" she knew he was a very close friend of the blonde. Kiba and Naruto were very alike calling each other names but not meaning them, they were a lot like siblings.

"And, well when I thought about you I dunno, I just couldn't see where you fitted in like the rest did"

Hinata's eyes widened, did he not see her as a close enough friend? No, that couldn't be it she had heard him clearly in the forest:

_Flashback_

_He braced himself for the landing, knocking Hinata over who had tried to catch him to no avail since her hands were still tied. Knowing what was coming Naruto pushed Hinata to the group and covered as much of her body with his as he could. Meanwhile Sakura and the other conscious shinobi we're sending their own arsenal of weapons, in hope of deflecting them from the two downed shinobi. Naruto locked eyes with a shocked Hinata just as the remaining weapons hit him, imbedding themselves in his shoulders, lowed back and the back of his legs._

_Hinata saw Naruto's face contort with pain and glanced past his shoulder, she gasped when she realised that he had taken the brunt of the attack; with only a few stray shuriken and kunai slicing some of her skin open around her shoulders and legs._

_Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as Naruto's breathing grew deeper, she knew the weapons probably didn't hit any major arteries but with the loss of blood and lack of chakra, it was amazing his was still conscious enough to try and grin at her._

_"'Cough' don't worry Hina-chan, I wont let my precious people 'cough' get hurt."_

_End flashback_

So if she was a precious person to him, why wasn't she a friend? Naruto broke her from her thoughts as he continued with his explanation.

"And then I thought of Sakura-chan, obviousl-"

Hinata couldn't bare it, she knew he had had a crush on the pink hair shinobi, but why was he telling her this? She didn't think she could help him if he decided to pursue Sakura, she doubted that her heart could take it.

"N-Naruto, I-I know you had a c-crush on Sakura-chan, b-but I don't think I c-can help you I-if that's what you w-want me to do."

Hinata looked away from his gaze blinking back tears that threatened to fall, she could stand them being together, after all she wanted to see Naruto happy and for him to get recognition at last. But she doubted she would be able to actually help her love get with another person, she just couldn't.

Hinata snapped her gaze back up to Naruto's face when she heard him chuckling with his hand behind his head.

"Hinata-chan, I think of Sakura-chan as my little sister, besides there's only one man for her, and that's Sasuke."

Hinata digested this, so he didn't want help in getting Sakura to go out with him or anything like that? Then what? She couldn't see where this conversation was going.

"Hinata-chan you and I both know that was just a crush, and a stupid one at that. I realised that she was like my sister even before I left with Jiraiya."

He let his foxy-grin shrink in to one of his true smiles that Hinata adored so much, it was now or never he had her full attention and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Once I had gone through every one else, I got to you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata perked up at hearing her name, what did he think of her?

"I remembered all the times you helped me, like before the chunin exams and my fight with Neji."

Hinata let a faint smile grace her lips, it had taken a lot of courage for her to say those things to Naruto especially to his face, and she was surprised she had managed it without fainting.

"All the time while I was training with Ero-sennin, he would always tell me that I'd have to get stronger to protect my special people, and I knew that but he still used it as a means of getting me to push past my limits."

Hinata knew that Naruto would do anything for his friends and precious people, Jiraiya had obviously used that to his advantage in training him.

"For the first few weeks he had used Sakura-chan against me, saying that I wouldn't be strong enough to protect her and stuff like that. Of course that drove me to train harder, but Ero-sennin wanted more."

Hinata nodded, it seemed like a hurtful way to train somebody, but it was obviously effective, especially for Naruto, seeing as he would do anything before he was anybody get hurt let alone one of his friends.

"He wanted more, so he used Sasuke against me. Saying that I wouldn't be strong enough to bring him back; and that it would be my fault."

He sighed, he remembered getting so mad that he almost let Kyuubi out, but with his training he had managed to calm down enough to carry on training without damaging the surrounding towns. Noticing that Hinata was waiting patiently for him to continue, he did so.

"Even then, Ero-sennin seemed to think I had more, so he starting going through my friends; seeing who drew out more of the protectiveness in me apparently."

Hinata stayed silent listening intently waiting for him to continue, while Naruto took a deep breath before continuing, trying to calm his nerves.

"Then, he used you against me. Saying stuff like how I wouldn't be able to protect you from those damn cloud shinobi that wanted the Byakugan so much. He told me that they almost succeeded once that's when I kinda blew up. I got in such a state that i actually hurt Jiraiya to the extent that even Jiraiya was scared, he told me after i woke up having not remembered anything, what i had done. I was so angry and ashamed at myself, that i had got so wound up i hurt someone so close to me so severely. But when i thought back to it, if it had been someone i didn''t know threatening you.. i'd probably willingly do it again, as a last ditch option, i don't like using the furball's chakra, ever."

Hinata gasped, she didn't want everyone to think they had to protect her, she also didn't like people knowing that the attempted kidnapping was an almost success and how she couldn't have stopped it. Even though she was only 5 the Hyuuga's seemed to think she could have at least made noise to alert the guards and not just stay asleep as she was carried away from the estate. She was brought out of her daze as Naruto continued to speak, having noticed her gasp.

"But anyway, I told him that you didn't need protecting, and that you were strong. But I dunno, something inside me just made me work harder so you wouldn't need to fight 'cus I would be able to protect you, without using the kyuubi. And i did, he never used you in an attempt to get me riled up again, he didn't have to. That day was always stuck somewhere in the back of my mind, and i used that to push myself in training."

Hinata's eyes widened, he thought she was strong? He knew he didn't have to protect her but, he wanted to? Hinata couldn't take it and did the Hinata-like thing to do in a situation like this, she fainted.

Naruto laughed to himself, he was surprised that she had lasted this long in to the conversation with him without fainting. He knew it would happen before he got to tell her, but he'd just have to tell her when she woke up. He sighed and picked Hinata up bridal style, carrying her to the bed he had earlier vacated. Placing her down gently, he sat up against the wall and began to wait patiently, yes, patiently shocking for Naruto; but looking down at the beautiful girl sleeping with a red hue upon her face, he knew it was worth the wait.

* * *

**Sorry.. she just had to faint at some point. :] There's plenty of action in a few chapters time don't worry, but there's still a bit of fluff to come hehe :)**

**Hope you liked it, please review! Thanking you.**

**Marie x**


	13. Chapter 13

**More for you lovely NaruHina fans! Also, action in the next chappy!**

**Thank you so much for the sudden burst of reviews! I've been able to write another two chapters today because of your encouragement, so thank you muchly :D**

**Hope you like it, also made it a tad longer as another thank-you! :)**

* * *

While Naruto was waiting for Hinata to awaken he stood on the balcony staring at the glistening stars that seemed so close, he saw a flash of pink in the corner out of the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself when he realised that it was Sakura and Sasuke, holding hands, each with a small smile on their lips. He was happy for them, but he would have to have a talk with Sasuke tomorrow, just to get some points across and some ground rules set; it was what a big brother was meant to do, right?

Naruto took a deep breath as he knew Hinata had awoken, he could sense her slight movement behind him, it was now or never. Naruto let her get a bearing for her surroundings and eventually join him back on the balcony where they were previously.

"G-gomen, Naruto-kun"

Hinata's vision was pointed towards the ground, something that Naruto never liked to see. He raised her chin up gently with his hand so that he could look in to those eyes that he had fallen in love with, without even realising. Naruto dropped his hand and decided to try and carry on the conversation they had been having before Hinata fainted.

"You don't need to apologise, Hina-chan."

He let out a low chuckle that vibrated through his chest, now all he had to do was get back on to topic. He turned so his whole body was facing hers and closed the distance between them so he was now only a mere half a foot away, looking down in to her gaze because of his height.

"Well, uh As I was saying earlier, Ero-sennin used you to get me fired up and to reach past my limits."

Hinata nodded, recollecting their previous conversation that she had unwillingly put on hold when she had fainted; she cursed her shyness.

"What I meant was that I know I don't have to protect you, but I want to be there to protect you."

Hinata let a slight gasp escape her lips as she looked in to those hypnotizing cerulean eyes. Naruto took this as his chance, and decided to get to the point of the conversation before she fainted again.

"Hina-chan, I, uh, well-"

Hinata was afraid that she would pass out not due to shyness, but due to her holding her breath so long, what was it that it was so hard for him to tell her?

"Well, what I'm trying to say is.."

_'Man, i've never been good with words.. Maybe if i just.. yeh that'l work, they say actions speak louder than words eh?' _Naruto thought to himself, justifying what he was about to do.

With that Naruto stepped forward, closing the little space that they had had between them before. He slid his firm yet soft hand across Hinata's cheek and leaned in while tilting his head slightly.

Hinata couldn't believe it Naruto was going to kiss her! Naruto. Kiss. Her. She couldn't believe it, but with will power that would make Naruto jealous she did not faint. She would not faint, she had waited to damn long for this.

Naruto pressed his lips against Hinata's gently, so gently they barely touched. But when he felt Hinata relax and tilt her head towards him more he knew as if she was granting him permission to kiss her properly. So, being Naruto, he was there to please, and he'd be damned if he let this chance slip away from him.

Naruto moved his feet towards Hinata, allowing a more relaxed position as she held on to the front of his T-shirt firmly. Naruto kissed her again, but this time it wasn't shy like before, it was passionate. Hinata shivered as Naruto kissed her with everything he could, where had he learnt to kiss like this? His slight hold on her cheek deepened this kiss, but she wanted more. She snaked her arms around his neck from their previous position and ran her hands through his rough yet soft golden locks.

Both pulled back simultaneously, breathing heavily but slowly. Naruto smiled one of his small, yet true smiles as he noticed the barely controlled blush that laced Hinata's delicate face.

"What I was trying to say Hina-chan was that, I am, completely in love with you."

Hinata gasped, she hadn't expected the kiss of a life time just seconds before, but the man she had been in love with for years now had just admitted that he was in love with her! She told herself she would not faint, she had been waiting to long for this opportunity and like hell was she going to waste it!

"N-Naruto-kun, I've been trying to g-get the courage to s-say that exact s-same thing to you for years n-now."

Hinata cursed at herself for stuttering, but seeing Naruto's shocked expression she pressed on.

"Naruto-kun, I-I've been in love with you for years."

Hinata expected Naruto to say something about how he didn't know why she didn't tell him, stuff like the old Naruto would most probably have done but it never came.

"Arigato"

Hinata looked back in to his eyes, to see a both relief and happiness; she smiled to herself knowing that it was her that had brought Naruto that bit of happiness.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry for not noticing you before, I was a bit of a baka."

Naruto released one of his hands which had found its way to her waist as they had kissed and scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile while he called himself a baka.

Hinata giggled, she knew he wasn't the brightest when he was younger, but that had only added to his cute factor back then.

"Naruto-kun, it was only because I w-was too shy to be n-noticed"

Hinata didn't care about the past anymore, she had accomplished one of her life goals, and that was to tell Uzumaki Naruto that she loved him.

"Hey Hina-chan, I know this is a real bad time with all the fighting with that damned snake and all, but I was wonderin'..."

Hinata let out a small laugh at his plight; he could be so cute even when he wasn't trying to be.

"Would you, Y'know be my girlfriend?"

Naruto looked at Hinata with awkwardness, and fear that she would just reject him because it would ruin her image to be seen with the "demon kid" but part of him knew that she was too kind to do that, and besides she loved him.

"O-of course I will, Naruto-kun."

Hinata silently congratulated herself on A) Not passing out the whole time, and B) For managing to not blunder like a nervous wreck. Meanwhile, Naruto was performing his disturbing 'victory' dance, which in all fairness made him look like a crazed man due to the only light source being moon and starlight.

Hinata turned and stared towards the stars while sighing, she just hoped that this wasn't a dream. Naruto, who had obviously stopped his creepy dance, crept up behind her and slid his hands around her petite waist joining his hands easily due to her thin figure, and placing his chin on her shoulder.

Hinata blushed at the close proximity but leaned back in to Naruto's hold while sighing contently; no way could this be a dream, it felt too real.

"Hina-chan, you really should get some sleep."

Naruto whispered gently in to her right ear, causing her to shiver from feeling his warm breath brush past her sensitive skin.

"Mm "

Was all Hinata managed, that and a small nod. Naruto released her and opened the door of the balcony for them both to pass through. The long day had finally hit Hinata, she walked in little shuffling steps as if she was sleepwalking.

"You take the bed, I'll have the chair"

Naruto mentioned once realising that there was only one bed in the while room, closing the door he made his way over to said chair and got comfortable. Hinata crawled in to the bed and as soon as her head hit the cool pillow she was out of it. Naruto blew out the candle that was still burning on the shabby bedside table and planted a soft kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead while moving some of her bangs from her gentle face. He continued to watch Hinata's sleeping form until sleep overcame him and he drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

Naruto awoke from his deep slumber cursing the sunlight that was pouring in through the shabby window-doors. As he blinked, trying to get his focus on his surroundings he remembered last night and couldn't help the small smile that crept its way on to his handsome face. Glancing towards the bed he noticed that Hinata had obviously awoken before him and made her way downstairs to play with the children as she had promised to the day before. As he rose from his awkward position on the rickety old chair he stretched out the kinks he had gained from his uncomfortable sleep and proceeded to make his way to the main room.

Walking along the corridor he could hear others stirring in their rooms and also running from downstairs. Once he had found the stairs leading downstairs he followed them down quietly and slowly, as he gazed around the corner he felt his stomach do back flips. There was Hinata being dragged by her hand to play with the children by the shy Akemi, he couldn't help but notice the similarities in personality between the two. Deciding it was time to let his presence be known he walked around the large banister of the curved stairs and headed towards the group of children and Hinata. On his way he felt a small disturbance behind him but smiled and carried on walking, not a second later he was jumped on by both Kiyoshi and Yori. Yori was clinging to his left leg in hopes of stopping him from walking, and Kiyoshi had managed to attach himself to his freshly healed back.

"Haha, we got you!"

Naruto just smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke, Hinata smiled at recognising one of Naruto's signature moves. Both young boys we're now on the floor with shocked expressions on their faces as Naruto walked up behind them. Leaning down Naruto ruffled both boys hair as he laughed at their plight.

"No fair!"

Yori jumped on to his feet, quickly followed by Kiyoshi both crossing their arms and simultaneously pouting.

"Hehe, sorry guys but I couldn't have you ruining the lovely wrapping Hina-chan put on me."

Pointing to his bandages he chuckled at the sweat drops of both boys and Hinata.

"Anyway, what are we doing today?"

Naruto let his question linger in the air as he scooped up both boys, placing them on each shoulder and walking towards the rest of the children.

"Training!"

Miu, Ren and Hotaru glanced at each other when they realised that they had called out the exact same thing and smiled.

"Wow, talk about Lee clones eh Hina-chan?"

Hinata giggled and nodded at Naruto's little joke while the kids looked on confused at the two.

"You guys need to have a wash first! Or else it will be just the girls who will be training!"

Naruto leaned on the same wall as Hinata mere centimetres away admiring her motherly attitude, even though she was now officially his girlfriend Hinata couldn't help but blush under the stare.

"She's right you know guys, you need to get yourselves cleaned up, or you will never be a powerfull handsome ninja like me!"

The boys still stood rooted to the spot intent on staying as they were, as a ball of tumbleweed rolled past on the ground in response to Naruto's bold statement.

"Girls, give them a hand."

With that one command from Hinata, one by one the boys were dragged in to one of the large bathrooms, mainly by Hotaru who had an evil gleam in her eyes as if promising pain. Naruto suddenly felt sorry for the male's in the bathroom, but also couldn't help but chuckle at their predicement.

She smiled as she turned to Naruto and saw his face in response to the girlish squeals that were now coming from the bathrooms. She had thought it would teach the boys a lesson to let the girl take control of washing the boy's faces, but maybe she should have set some ground rules first.

"My eye!"

"That's not meant to go there Hotar-"

Naruto was kind of scared for the poor guys but couldn't help but find it funny, also it made Hinata smile; the smile he just couldn't get enough of.

Then it hit Naruto like a ton of kunai as he noticed Hinata's faint blush, he hadn't put a new shirt on. True most of his torso was covered in bandages but it still wasn't right to be dressed so in front of children.

"Heh, sorry Hinata-chan i forgot, i'll be right back!" With that said he soon vanished up the stairs, but now without a small peck on Hinata's cheek, at which she blushed an even darker shade of red. With being distracted by Naruto being half naked and kissing her, even though it was just on her cheek, Hinata didn't notice a quiet Akemi come from the bathroom and head outside in order to hunt for some pretty flowers to decorate their new home, as it was bland or any colour throughout all of the buildings.

As Naruto came out of his room, now with a tight fitting black tank top he ran in to his old team mate, with whom he had yet to really talk to since they had gotten to reasonable safety.

"Dobe."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, sure he had been called a dobe before by many people, but it was just his and Sasuke's thing, it reminded him that his friend had finally come back and also reminded him of that talk he needed to have for the sake of his 'little sister'

"Teme."

A small but true smile graced the dark haired ninja's face as he was insulted by his former team mate. Sasuke couldn't help but feel as though a huge worry was lifted from his mind, he had been accepted back by both of his team mates, better yet, two of his best friends. A knowing look soon developed on Naruto's face, as he nodded to Sasuke, as if telling him to follow. Sasuke followed the blonde hesitantly down the short hallway, down the small flights of stairs and out in to the court yard infront of the main house. Naruto continued walking, with Sasuke still following as he began to talk.

"I know about you two."

'Always blunt and to the point, eh Naruto?' Sasuke thought to himself as he let out a small nod of confirmation.

"Do you love her?"

Sasuke's breathe caught in his throat, since when was Naruto the emotional type? Sure, on missions he let anger, sadness and even envy show in not only his voice, but in the way he acted. But this kind of emotion.. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do with himself, but decided that what worked with Sakura, would work with his best friend too; honesty.

"Hai. For a long time."

Naruto nodded solemnly, understanding not only his friends feelings, but his previous and current actions involved their pink haired team mate.

"That played a part in your leaving.. didn't it?"

Naruto didn't wait for an answer, as he carried on, talking in a low voice while turning a corner, heading back to the main complex.

"I get why you did it, im just glad your back where you belong now. But if you hurt her, you know im gonna kill you.. right?"

Sasuke smirked, admitting to himself that the blonde could in all honestly, more than likely be able to follow through with his threat, even if Sasuke defended himself to the full extent of his abilities.

"You will never have to. Besides, we both know Sakura would get there first."

Both chuckled at the joke, both finding it funny.. and also quite truthfull. Just as Naruto made to enter the main building once more, he turned to Sasuke, a true smile on his face.

"It's good to have you back."

Sasuke gave a nod, as he came forward to hold the door Naruto had just passed through. A small 'Arigato' reached Naruto's sensative ears, as he walked towards a confused looking Hinata and the children who were currently all jumping up and down, with the exception of a few, pulling on the petite hyuuga's hands to get her attention.

"I'll tell you later, that's if Sakura doesn't first.. i doubt she could keep this bottled up, especially from you girls."

The grin on Naruto's face was all she needed, knowing she did not need to worry, therefore pressed no further in to the matter.

"You guys all ready for some training!"

Several loud cheers echoed Naruto's question, as they all ran after him to the small training area's at the back fo the main building. Hinata followed with a smile on her face, also with a faint blush at her thoughts.

_'He will make a great father some day.'_

_

* * *

_

_Arigato - Thank-you_

_Baka - Idiot_

_Dobe - Stupid_

_Teme - Bastard_

_Sorry if the translations are wrong, my bad!_

**There. Was that ok? **

**Please keep reviewing i love to read what you guys think, also advice is always appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marie x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo the weathers getting niceeee! Ahem, anyway. Thank you all for reading this far, i hope you like where it's heading. Bit of action in this chappy, it's not a major fight scene though so it's not hugely important.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Shikamaru, do you think that we'd be able to throw together a successful attack unit with the shinobi we have with us?"

Most of the rookie 9 and the adults were sat around the crumpling dinner table discussing any and all possibilities in overcoming Orochimaru's and launching a successful counter attack. Shikamaru, being the tactical genius had been dragged to the meeting in hopes of him thinking up a plan that they could follow.

"Though we do not have quantity, with the shinobi we do have; we most defiantly have quality. As troublesome as it would be I believe that once all injuries are fully healed and we make sure that this place is safe to stay at, I think that we could indeed launch a successful counter attack on the snake's forces."

Shikamaru sighed, why did he have to be the damn genius? He had done enough work just getting out of Konoha alive, all he wanted to do was have some alone time with Temari and the clouds present outside.

"And it wouldn't only have been the leaf and Suna to loose forces, Orochimaru must have lost as many, if not more."

Jiraiya nodded, he knew the Snake had sheer numbers, but most of his shinobi were not up to the standards of the Leaf shinobi, or Suna's for that matter. He just hoped that he could get in contact with Tsunade sometime soon, the bigger the counter attack, the more effective it would be on diminishing what's left of the treacherous snake's forces.

xx-xx-xx

As Hinata did a count of heads, ready to begin some light training with the children, she felt her heart plummet to her stomach. Had she counted wrong? No. They were one short. A frown formed on her pale face, Akemi was nowhere to be seen. She glanced over to Naruto who had also noticed their predicement, but he plastered a grin on his face as he turned back to the children.

"Alright! Listen up! I want you guys to go over to those training stumps and show us your best taijutsu!"

As they raced off to get a stump, they didn't notice Naruto make two shadow clones, one that looked exactly like him, and the other exactly like Hinata.

"Hinata, lets go."

Echoes of the childrens punches and kicks were the last sounds they heard as they raced off in different directions, both hoping their worries were misguided, and that she had simply wandered off to another room while the boys were having their faces scrubbed.

Hinata was starting to get worried, where could she have gone? This was all her fault; she should have watched her more carefully. Tears started to form in her pale eyes, if anything happened to Akemi she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, she activated her byakugan and continued searching. Naruto frowned, he had already made several more clones who were helping him and Hinata in the search but they still hadn't found her. Naruto's eyes widened and he ran down the hall to where Hinata had gone.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata twirled around mid-step in response to her name, eyes wide and hands clenched at her sides. Naruto came skidding to a halt in front of her with worry alight in his eyes.

"Hina-chan, what if she went outside?"

Hinata's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, what if she had gone outside? What if she had gone outside the gates? Naruto interrupted her as she berated herself for letting Akemi out of her sight.

"C'mon, I'll make more clones."

Naruto half pulled her down the curved staircase towards the main door by her hand, hoping that Akemi was only outside the house and not outside the gates.

"L-let me go!"

Akemi at that moment in time was being hung upside down while her attacker studied her features carefully.

"Hn, she's one of the brats that blonde haired kid was protecting."

The voice belonged to a man dressed in ninja attire suitable for an ANBU; he also wore a mask much like Kakashi's to hide his features and the scars found upon his face. The person he was talking to stood at least a foot smaller, since the man who had just spoke was easily 6ft; the smaller man also wore ninja attire though not to the extent of his comrade. His dress was simple, with plain black and grey colouring that matched his dark brown eyes and dirty black hair. The smaller man nodded to the statement of his partner as he stared in to the forestry surrounding the small clearing in which they had found the girl picking flowers.

"No doubt someone will come looking for her from their little group."

That said he could hear voices calling out a name he guessed must be the little girls, turning to his comrade with a disturbing smirk on his face. The shouts stopped suddenly, the man guessed that the people coming simply had good sensing abilities. He didn't plan on Hinata having the byakugan, and being able to see him and his partner easily through the foilage.

"Well, it looks like we don't have to wait long."

With that said the two heard the distinct rustling of foliage slightly to their right, the larger man pulled Akemi to him with a dirty hand placed firmly around her mouth to stop her from making any sound. Naruto and Hinata burst on to the scene, Hinata with her Byakugan active and Naruto with a grim expression on his usually smiling face. To Naruto's surprise it was Hinata who spoke first.

"Let her go."

It wasn't the fact that she hadn't stuttered once that surprised Naruto, it was the harsh tone to her voice, commanding instead of asking.

"Just who we were looking for the blonde brat. And we even got ourselves a fine little Kunoichi as well, must be our lucky day."

The large mans fist shot out just to his left, dispersing a single Naruto clone, at the same time the shorter shinobi sent several kunai and shuriken in to the bushes behind them. Puffs of smoke quickly followed the dissappearence of the arsenal of projectiles, signalling that the rest of Naruto's clones had been dispersed.

Hinata frowned, a rare expression to be seen on the petite girls face but it was there and fierce at that. Naruto gripped his kunai tighter and stared down the two in front of him, who were they? Naruto spoke her thoughts.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

"Who we are is none of your business boy; we have come for revenge since by some fluke you were able to defeat our brother and his comrades."

The smaller mans voice sounded like nails on a chalk board to both Hinata and Naruto, though it seemed to suit the man's demeanour perfectly. Naruto cursed himself, he had not meditated at all since they had arrived so he could not use his Chakra charge that he had created while training with Jiraiya. His Chakra charge jutsu relied on him meditating and putting a large quantity of his chakra in to the seals situated on his forearms. He had made this technique when he had been forced to study seals under Jiraiya, though he had abnormal amounts of chakra already, the extra boost he got from the jutsu could help him overwhelm his enemies. Once activated he would attain a chakra shield that could protect him from intense heat, he had made it that way as he established that he was useless at water jutsu's and also that Sasuke used fire jutsu's a lot during his fights. He had created this jutsu to help bring back Sasuke, being able to fight him without his Katon jutsu's affecting him would have been a great advantage. This jutsu also boosted his chakra to enormous levels; it depended on how much chakra he had put in to the seal beforehand. Though there was undoubtedly a limit to how much he could gain from the seals, he had yet to reach it. He had worked hard on this jutsu, and he was proud of it. He had Jiraiya tattoo his seals on to his forearms and made them so they would only show when his blood was drawn across them. The tattoos were two simple rings going right around on each of his forearms just below his wrist.

He could not use it now; he hadn't had enough time to renew the chakra he had used in the last battle. This wouldn't stop him though, in a blink he disappeared and reappeared behind the larger man, placing a whirling rasengan in to the man's lower back. Disappearing again he reappeared slightly behind Hinata with Akemi in his arms.

Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata turned around with shocked eyes; Naruto was knocked out by a simple but well placed blow to the back of his neck. His body dropped to the side of a crying Akemi as the smaller man advanced on the girl. Before he could get to her though Hinata sent a round house kick to his face which he simply ducked under, in return he kicked Hinata away effortlessly in to several tree's. When he turned back to the girl he found that she had a kunai at the ready. He chuckled, these silly leaf ninja thought that they could do anything once they put their minds to it, he would show them. In a flash he was behind the young girl with said girl's kunai twirling mindlessly on his finger. Before he could advance on the girl Hinata appeared in front of Akemi with determination shining in her eyes, she knew this man was an amazing ninja having taken out Naruto in a blink of an eye. She knew she had little chance against the man, but she would not give up, for that was her nindo, her ninja way.

"Not my fault his concentration lacks, little girl."

With that comment, Hinata charged. After a short but fierce battle of plain taijutsu Hinata was breathing heavily and the man in front of her hardly seemed fazed. During the fight Akemi had made it a safe distance away, standing near a tree with fear etched on to her angelic face. The man smiled and within what seemed like less than half a second ten kunai were heading directly for Akemi whose eyes now portrayed her fear and feeling of uselessness. As she prepared herself for the inevitable she saw a flash of purple and felt no pain. Hinata was standing with her back to Akemi, she had managed to deflect three of the kunai but now three were deeply imbedded in her upper legs, two in her chest and the remaining two in her stomach. Hinata collapsed to a one knee stance with blood dripping from her mouth as she stared with hatred towards the man.

Naruto raised his head slightly, gathering his senses again. His eyes widened at the sight before him, Hinata was bleeding heavily in front of a cowering Akemi while their attack looked slightly roughed up but advancing towards the two. With speed that would make Lee jealous Naruto closed the distance between him and the attacker in a split second and aimed a fist to the side of his face. The man ducked under his attack only to be met with a knee to the gut, forcing the wind from his lungs. He staggered back as Naruto sent a barrage of punches and kicks towards him, frowning at the boy he knocked him backwards and pulled out his sword. Naruto noticed the man's stance had changed and the sword he now wielded, the sword itself was over 2ft long with a black handle that the man gripped tightly. With blinding speed the man closed the distance between them and swung at Naruto several times within a second. Naruto manages to dodge most of the attacks but his side was sliced open deeply, as he stumbled back the man drove the sword in to his stomach. Naruto stared at the sword as the man pulled it back and kicked him away, hitting a tree Naruto collapsed, panting for breath and holding his fresh wound.

As Hinata gained her footing she saw the man stab Naruto, her heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach as she watched him drop from the tree he had been kicked in to. Unconsciously her fists clenched at her sides as she stepped forwards. The man turned to face her and frowned, didn't these leaf shinobi know when they were outclassed?

"I see you have guts, but please tell me your name, I like to know who I kill."

Hinata slowed her haggard breathing to a steady pace and glared at the man while dropping in to her fighting stance, one that she had created in the two years Naruto had been away.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, though you will not be killing me here. What might yours be?"

She would not stutter, she would not show any signs of weakness to the enemy, she would protect both Naruto and Akemi; her will of fire ignited.

"My name is Shin, and that my dear is all you get."

With that the man disappeared, only to be met with a chakra enhanced palm to his gut. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Hinata's eyes, they showed nothing but determination. As he launched himself away from Hinata while holding his stomach he was given little time to recuperate as Hinata was on him in an instant. After successfully landing several hits on the Shin's tenketsu's in his arm, his grip on his sword diminished. Gritting his teeth together he sent a flurry of punched as Hinata, only to have them blocked. Hinata took a deep breath as she summoned a large amount of chakra to her hands, looking shin dead in the eyes she jammed both of her arms towards him, sending a large amount of chakra flying towards him at incredible speeds. Shin tried to avoid the chakra only to be blocked by several kunai and shuriken that had been launched by Hinata with accuracy and speed learnt from many training sessions with Tenten, the mix of kunai and shuriken blocked off any exit that he could have made. The chakra blast hit him directly in his chest, sending him ricocheting in to, and through several trees. Grabbing Shin's sword, Hinata followed after him in to the foliage. As Shin finally made it to his feet, his eyes widened in horror as blood crept from the corner of his mouth. Behind him stood a panting Hinata holding his own sword that she had driven through his back and out the front of the centre of his chest. Looking down at his own blade he cursed himself for underestimating the girl. With that thought in mind he slipped in to darkness as Hinata let his body drop to the ground without grace.

"My brother seems to have gotten too cocky with you my dear, but do not worry, i shall finish what he started."

Hinata was shocked that the large man was still alive after having Naruto's rasengen clearly hit him, though the man was bleeding profusedly, which she hoped would give her an advantage. Having a jutsu in mind, she rushed forwards. As the bulky man launched a fist at her petite form, she simply jumped, using his arm as a stepping stone and landing just behind him. Before he could turn around completely, he heard the yell from the girl, obviously a jutsu.

"_Hakke Hasangek!" (_Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)

The force of the blow sent the man flying towards an already damaged tree, an echoing crack rang out through the now silent clearing, signifying the break of the mans neck. Hinata let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding, and made a mental note to thank Neji for teaching her that move. (It's the move he uses in shippuuden)

Hinata ran to Akemi who was hovering over Naruto's prone form. Reaching her destination she enveloped Akemi in to a tight motherly hug, as she let Akemi cry silently on to her shoulder she looked down at Naruto. She happily noted that he was breathing, gently releasing Akemi who was now only sobbing gently she smiled.

"C'mon we need to get back."

With that she hauled Naruto on to her back and took Akemi's hand, walking as fast as the added weight and her injuries would allow.

She didn't have to walk far, Naruto being knocked out had obviously dispersed the clones that he had left with the children, who in turn had contacted the other adults that they could find in the compound area.

Shikamaru and Temari were the first to greet them, as Shikamaru heft Naruto on to his back, Temari helped Hinata walk.

"You gave us all quite a fright; the kids told us that you had probably gone to find Akemi. We searched everywhere in town and were just getting a search team ready to fan out beyond Jiraiya's genjutsu barriers."

Nodding in understanding, Hinata made a mental note to have Jiraiya put up not only more genjutsu traps, but weaponry traps. True the men hadn't gotten through the main barrier of genjutsu, but they had gotten too close for comfort, much too close. Temari placed her down gently on the bed as Ino came in to help heal her wounds, smiling slightly at Temari as thanks Ino started her work on her friend.

* * *

**That ok? i love to know what you think, so please review! Thank you to all who are frequent reviews, i love you :)**

**Marie x**


End file.
